Inseparable:A path of Fate and Destiny
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: They were Inseparable since that faithful night they confessed their love for each other. Never being apart since then. With their declaration leading them to marriage, the pair of them are now deeply in love as Husband and Wife. With the addition of their hybrid daughter, they are living the most joyful dream life. There's a few people, however who aren't happy about this.


**This story will be a "spin off" story from the huge Inseparable one shot I wrote. So, If you would like to get a premise of what this fan fiction's foundation will be built from then you can check out Inseparable and read it before you start to read this. However, it is very long and if you don't wish to read it I understand. I thank those who did read it.**

 **But, if you don't wish to as I said, it's okay. This first chapter of this fan fiction, will sort of be a summary based off of the events that took place in Inseparable. So you will get a feel of the most important things that happened, which will push this Bamon fan fiction forward.**

 **This first chapter won't have a lot of Bamon interacting per say. Because it will be focused on building the base and the plot of this fanfiction moving forward. Because there is a big time jump from Inseparable to the "present day" time in which this story takes place, the first half of this chapter will be spent on catching you up on the events and things that happened in Bamon's relationship in between the Inseparable one shot time and the present day time of this story. This will be done in the Prologue.**

 **Then after the Prologue is set after the time jump and all events that will be happening are happening in the Present day. Unless of course I make sure to mention if a character is having a flashback to certain things which happened in the past.**

 **As always I hope you enjoy this fan fiction and thanks for reading!**

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Prologue**

On that very night she had came to him in New York to confront him about desiccating and therefore swaying his decision to do so, everything changed forever. Because she had convinced him not to dessicate, because he had decided to stay with her, and because they confessed their love for each other and confessed to being in love with each other in heartfelt speeches, their fate and destiny was forever changed. As well as the overall path and destinys of their lives forever changed.

And it had changed for the better, from that night in the parking lot where they had confessed their love, to when they went to a New York hotel room to make love for the very first time, their destiny and fate had been always with each other. Ever since that night, the two of them had been together as a romantic couple and had been together ever since, never to part of separate in any emotional form or fashion.

Their paths had aligned with each other since the night they confessed their love, in turn the paths in life they took since then, always included the other, Damon was never without Bonnie, Bonnie was never without Damon. Making them truly _Inseparable._

The following morning, after they had spend their first night together as a couple in that hotel room, agreeing to become an official couple, lovers and to date each other in every way a person could do, with someone they agreed to commit to in a romantic relationship, on the following morning after they did this, they were so happy and enthusiastic over being together that they decided not to immediately go back to Virginia.

Instead they shared a mutual want to stay in New York for a while longer, they concurred with each other upon staying a week in the Big Apple. Even though neither of them had enough clothes for a week's stay. To solve this, they just went to an department store in the city, buying enough clothes, underwear, and other items they needed for a weeks stay. Along with each of them buying a luggage bag to take the clothes they had brought back to Virginia when they went home.

On their second night as an official couple, Damon had taken her to one of the most expensive, finest restaurants in New York, where they had dinner and wine, and where Damon had recited the letter he wrote for her, word for word, without even having to read it. Bonnie was so enthralled, in love, and in turn turned on by his letter that she told him to pay the bill. Upon seeing the lust and want for him in her green eyes from across the table, Damon got the hint. Where he asked the waiter to come over so he could pay for the bill, he gave the waiter a huge tip much to the waiter's appreciation. Then he took Bonnie out of the restaurant, right back to their hotel room where the two of them had mind numbing, toe curling sex more than once.

Once they enjoyed a full week together in New York, they headed back home to Virginia, with Damon driving Bonnie's car to get them there. Then when they got back into Mystic Falls, Bonnie told him that she needed to go and check on her house which her father had left for her, since she hadn't been there in a week she just wanted to check on the house to make sure everything was okay. So, they agreed to drop him off at the boarding house where he had his own deeds to check on since he had been gone for a week also, plus had decided not to desiccate anymore. So, he would need his room in the boarding house after all since he wasn't leaving.

The day after Damon had decided to change his mind on desiccating, he had called Stefan to tell him the news. The younger brother was slightly shocked, but overall happy that his older brother wasn't going to desiccate. Since Stefan was a vampire himself, Damon's desiccation wouldn't have been as hard on him as if would have been on Bonnie. But, still it didn't mean Stefan wouldn't have missed his brother and Stefan didn't agree with Damon wanting to desiccate.

So, Stefan was very happy that his brother wasn't going into a coffin, when he asked Damon what had changed his mind, Damon gave a one word answer. "Bonnie". Then proceeded to tell Stefan he would be spending a week in New York with Bonnie before coming home. And the younger Salvatore was grateful to her talking some sense into the older one.

Bonnie had also talked with Caroline the day after Damon had changed his mind on desiccating, then let her blonde friend know how she would be with Damon in New York for the next week before returning to Mystic Falls. While Caroline had no real personal investment, as herself on Damon desiccating or not, she was glad to hear about Damon changing his mind.

Caroline was glad for Bonnie's sake, because she saw how upset, furious, and especially hurt Bonnie had been when Stefan had given her Damon's letter letting her know he was going to desiccate. Which didn't make Caroline too pleased with the eldest Salvatore. Caroline had it in her mind to give Damon a piece of her mind on hurting Bonnie whenever he woke up, Even if it had been decades from the time he desiccated.

But, as it turned out she wouldn't have to give him a piece of her mind since he had changed his, So, Caroline was glad and relieved on the behalf of Bonnie. Even though Damon and Bonnie had let Stefan and Caroline know how they would be spending time in New York together before returning back to Virginia, the two of them hadn't let the other two on the exact details of what went down and they hadn't let them on the reason why being their becoming a couple and wanting to celebrate it with a week's stay in the Big Apple.

So, when Stefan and his girlfriend Caroline stood in the front steps of the boarding house waiting to greet the two upon their return. They were in for quite a surprise. When Damon had pulled Bonnie's car into the driveway, parking it but not turning off the engine. With Stefan and Caroline watching, the two got out, Damon retrieved his luggage, then Bonnie moved to get in the driver's seat of her car so that she could get ready to go and check on her house.

But, before she did, her and Damon stopped in front of each other to share a brief yet lingering kiss. She let him know how she would be back by the boarding house later once she got a handle on things at her house, told him she loved him. Then he told her in return how he was looking forward to seeing her later and that he loved her. They then shared another kiss.

Upon watching this exchange between the witch and vampire, Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes were thrown for a loop and floored, completely caught off guard and floored by the romantic interaction they had just witnessed between Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett.

They did a hilarious double take, glanced at each other with 'are you kidding me, did that just really happen' expressions, before returning their attention to the pair before them. Bonnie then looked over at them, with a friendly smile and an Hi to Stefan, before letting Caroline know she would be seeing her later, waved to the two of them, then got in the car. Damon shut the driver's side door for his new girlfriend. Then Bonnie backed out of the driveway to soon drive off.

As the pair of Stefan and Caroline stood there, Damon with his luggage bag strutted past them like a peacock, with a grin spread from ear to ear on his face, obviously in a excellent mood. He told the two of them hello and how it was great to be back, before walking inside of the boarding house.

For a few minutes Caroline and Stefan just stood there, looking at each other as they still tried to wrap their minds around what they had witnessed from the green eyed witch and blue eyed vampire. Caroline gawked and Stefan was taken aback.

Both of them wanted to know what happened to spark this stunning turn of events in the relationship of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. So, on the next day after the two had returned from New York, the other two decided to seize on the opportunity to find out, when Caroline and Bonnie had left the boarding house to go hang out at a coffee shop for some girl time, this left Stefan at the house alone with his brother.

Stefan approached his brother's bedroom to see his brother putting away the clothes he had gotten from the New York shopping trip. Bonnie had spent the night at the boarding house in Damon's bedroom the night before, which sealed the deal to Stefan that his brother had for sure hooked up with Bonnie Bennett on a serious level.

Stefan stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Hello, brother!" Damon greeted to his younger brother.

"That's it? That is all you have to say to me?" Stefan started out perplexed.

"What else would I have to say to you?" Damon neatly folded up a pair of newly received pants, as he placed them into a drawer.

"Oh, I don't know you could start off by telling me about what's going on between you and Bonnie." Stefan hinted.

The blue eyed vampire smiled like he had won the biggest lottery in the history of the world. "Oh that."

Stefan furrowed his brow. "Yes that."

Damon played coy. "Well, brother, I told you I was hanging out with Bon in New York for a week, guess you just didn't catch on."

Stefan shook his head. "Stop playing around, Damon, you know I assumed how you told me that, I figured you two were just chilling in New York as friends."

Damon smirked. "Well, let's just say the past week Bonnie and I spent in New York was _way_ more than us 'chilling' as friends. The witch and I spent the week in The Big Apple as a romantic couple, in I do mean in _every_ way that defines a romantic couple. If you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean it's clear that you and her are like official now."

"Yes, we are!"

"I'm just trying to figure out how you go to New York planning on desiccating for decades. Then return from the trip with you and Bonnie Bennett suddenly kissing and obviously together now. It's just a one eighty is all. Mind telling me what happened?" Stefan was curious.

Damon turned serious. "Alright, you know when you asked me what had changed my mind on not desiccating."

Stefan gave his older brother a nod.

Damon went on explaining. "I told you Bonnie, yet I didn't go to the details of it. There I was about to get into my coffin which was right next to Elena's, then Bonnie shows up and I was caught off guard because I honestly didn't expect her to come all the way up to New York to see me, but as soon as I saw her, I could tell she wasn't happy with my decision to desiccate."

The younger Salvatore recalled the look on Bonnie's face when he gave her Damon's letter, he had felt bad for Bonnie and thought that she was one of the biggest reasons for why Damon desiccating was a big mistake.

"She let me know how disappointed, pissed off, yet more so hurt by my decision to handle the situation with desiccating. She just wanted to make sure I knew how I had hurt her. And boy did I understand how I did, I knew she wouldn't like me desiccating which was one of the reasons why I decided to tell her through a letter instead of face to face. I figured she would be upset, but it didn't take until she was face to face with me and I saw the expression on her face and the sound in her voice, that let me know just how much me about to desiccating was hurting her."

"I could tell it was hurting her immensely, that it was crushing her heart and breaking it at the same time. I felt awful, like a piece of shit, even though I thought how desiccating was what I needed to do to protect both you and her. Once I saw how hurt she was I knew I just couldn't let her walk away."

"You went after her." Stefan guessed.

Damon confirmed. "I went after her before she could leave the parking lot and therefore me behind for good. Right, there I already had changed my mind on desiccating, knowing I would end up staying."

Stefan stayed silent as he looked on, listening to his brother explaining what happened.

The blue eyed vampire sighed. "And not wanting to hurt Bonnie wasn't the sole reason why I refused to let her walk away or allow myself to desiccate. I saw how me desiccating would have been the worst mistake of my life, not only because I care for her and therefore would hate the thought of hurting her in any form or fashion."

"But, also because I had been harboring this feelings for the Bennett witch for a while. Feelings that surpassed beyond friendship. Without getting into the major details, we had a rather heartwrenching, angsty discussion in the parking lot. Which lead me to open up myself, my feelings and confess to her that I loved her and was in love with her. I give her this speech about how much I loved her, how much she meant to me on the romantic scale. Then she kissed me…"

"Wow." Said Stefan. "Must have been some confession of love you gave to her for her to react with a kiss."

"Yep, and what a kiss it was." Damon looked off into space, with a wistful gaze as he reminisced about feeling Bonnie's lips on his.

Stefan snapped his fingers. "Earth to Damon."

Damon blinked. "Yes?"

"You were saying?" An amused Stefan commented.

The eldest Salvatore cleared his throat. "I was saying the kiss she and I shared was amazing."

"Then what happened after that?" A shifting Stefan wished to know.

"After that, Bon let me know how the feeling of romantic love was mutual. And how she was in love with me too. So, her and I went to a hotel room where we tore the clothes off of the other." Another smirk of wistfulness came across Damon's face.

Stefan was well aware of how his oldest brother at times had bragged about his sex life with women, still there was something in Damon's tone which told him how Bonnie was different. And how Damon wasn't as much just bragging about having sex with the witch, as he was just being thrilled he had gotten to have sex with her under the meaningful circumstances of the two of them confessing their love for one another.

Damon put in. "Once we were well aware how we felt the same way about being in love with each other, we decided just to throw all caution to the wind, no longer letting anything hold us back. We decided to make our relationship romantically official. So, Bonnie is my girl now and she and I are dating in every sense of the word. And that's that."

Stefan stated, "Well, finding out you and Bonnie are dating now out of nowhere like this is somewhat surprising. Although maybe I shouldn't be as surprised to discover you being in love with her like that and vise versa."

Damon returned to putting away the rest of his new clothes. "Meaning?"

"Meaning." Stefan stepped closer to him. "I've suspected that you were in love with Bonnie for a while."

"Really?"

"Really. Knowing you for over hundred years and how you tick, I just observed certain ways how you would react around Bonnie or interact with her. I got this inkling at times on you feeling things for her which went beyond friendship."

"Oh, I see." Damon shut his drawer.

The younger Salvatore half smiled. "Even if I wasn't _as_ sure on Bonnie's behalf, I suspected she might have felt the same about you? And those types of feelings between you went both ways. You two just had that vibe going on about you. Like if a stranger came along saw how you interacted with her, they definitely would have assumed something was going on there and I'm not talking about friendship."

The older Salvatore chuckled. "As a matter of fact, a stranger a time or two at least, did indeed jump to the conclusion that Bon and I were a _thing_."

Stefan observed. "Obviously, that must have delighted you."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be delighted. Bonnie Bennett is a gorgeous woman, any guy would be flattered to be assumed to be her boyfriend."

"You're not lying about that…..I guess since everyone else saw it, I was just wondering if there would ever come a opportunity would see it. Or if you would just go through the rest of your time oblivious to your feelings for her."

"As I said before, I already had known I felt more than friendship for Bonnie for a good while. So, I wasn't exactly clueless on them." Damon thought about the moment with Bonnie in the prison world where they had come very close to acting out on their more than friendship feelings. "Certain circumstances prevent us from getting together sooner. But, then those circumstances fell into place recently, allowing me and her to finally confess our feelings and act out on them."

Stefan guessed. "So, it's serious then."

Damon confirmed. "Very, very serious. Things are serious enough between me and Bonnie that I plan on being with her on a very, very long term basis and if my plan and luck works out then I will be. I know that before...with certain women before I thought I had it all figured out when it came to romance. But, then I fell for Bon, it was like I saw this light. My relationship and feelings for her are way different than any I had before, it means way more."

Stefan observed. "Wow, so you're really in this thing deep with her."

"I am, I couldn't be happier to say I'm in it deep with Bonnie Bennett. And she makes me truly happy, happier than I've ever been in any point in my life. And my feelings plus love for her is super deep and impactful. I'm in love with the witch more than words can ever explain. " Damon stated with sincerity.

"Well, I'll just say, good for you then." Stefan returned.

"You really mean that?" Damon pondered.

"Yes, I really do mean it, brother. This relationship with Bonnie seems to make you truly happy so therefore I am truly happy for you." Stated Stefan. "If you would have asked me for advice earlier about your feelings for her, then I would have told you how you should give your relationship with her a try, because I honestly feel like you two should be together."

Damon's blue eyes lit up with appreciation. "Why, thanks for the support, Stefan!"

Stefan smiled. "You're welcome. There's something about your demeanor since you've developed this closeness with Bonnie. Like an improved version of yourself."

Damon smiled at well. "Yeah, Damon Salvatore's demeanor, personality, and self has improved due to a witch named Bonnie."

"You are one lucky man to get to have a woman like Bonnie be in love with you."

"Again, brother I fully agree with you there."

"Just one thing."

"Yeah?" Damon questioned.

Stefan gave him a friendly pat on his shoulders. "Don't screw it up, Bonnie is a good woman who deserves to be happy and loved, so whether you do, don't do something to mess up your relationship with her."

Damon took a friendly hold of his brother's shoulders in return. "I won't screw it up, I know what a special, great thing I have going on with Bonnie right now. You're right on how she deserves happiness and to be love and I intend to be the man who gives her both for a long as the both of us lives. I love Bonnie Bennett so much. So, I'll promise I won't ever do anything to screw it up nor will I ever hurt her again. Because she is my true love and the one for me!"

{

At the same time as the brothers were having this conversation, Bonnie and Caroline were at the Coffee cafe, having a little girl chat along with their on conversation. They had both ordered their favorite coffee drinks.

And Caroline kept staring at Bonnie as if she was trying to solve some mysterious puzzle.

"Caroline, why are you staring at me as if I've grown two heads." Bonnie started off jokingly.

"Give me an explanation." Said Caroline with two raised brows.

"An explanation for what?" Bonnie raised her cup of coffee to her mouth for a sip.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what, Bonnie Sheila Bennett." Caroline narrowed her eyes. "You and Damon, how bout an explanation for that."

A sly grin came across the green eyed woman's face. "Right, me and Damon what about us?"

The blonde vampire tapped her fingers on the table in front of her. "All of a sudden you come back with Damon from New York, then you're kissing him, with you and him saying you love each other, like the 'I want to be with you' type of love, what's up with that. Stefan and me had no idea you two were in New York hooking up."

Bonnie took another sip of her favorite coffee drink. "Well, I did technically let you know I was in New York with Damon."

This time Caroline furrowed her brow. "But, I thought you meant with Damon, not _with_ Damon. When was I going to be made aware of this development between the two of you?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah, Damon and I figured how you and Stefan would be a bit surprised to see how me and him were together all of a sudden. Knowing it would be unexpected to you both. Still the look on both you and Stefan's faces yesterday was funny."

"Booonnniiiee." Caroline dragged out the name.

"Alright, relax, just messing with you a little bit there. Of course I'll tell you all what went down between Damon and I and how we got together." Bonnie waved a hand.

Nodding Caroline reached for her own favorite coffee drink, eager to learn how her friend hooked up with Damon Salvatore.

"When I first learned how Damon in fact was going to desiccate I was beyond pissed, almost to the fact I was seeing red. And I was especially hurt in my heart on how he could just decide to place himself in a coffin for decades, knowing it would pretty much be the end of my relationship with him, seeing as I would never get to see him again."

"Of course you would feel naturally upset and hurt when you learned this news about Damon desiccating. And it was perfectly fine for you to feel like that since you and him are so close."

Bonnie began. "Oh, trust me, Care, was beyond pissed and hurt. I couldn't believe and didn't want to believe he would actually do that to me, after what he and I had built together with our bond and friendship. I was so angry, felt so betrayed…..I just couldn't stay back here in Virginia without going to New York to confront him about his decision, to let him know I wasn't okay with it."

"So, that's what I did. I filled up by car with gas, then drove up to New York to give him a piece of my mind, I wasn't going to let him easily desiccate without letting him know exactly how he was hurting me. Even if it took me hours to drive there, I was determined to get how I felt off of my chest. And I'm glad I did make the decision to go up to New York because it made all of the difference in his decision not actually to desiccate afterall."

"Okay." Said Caroline. For of the things the blonde vampire did observe about Bonnie's interactions with Damon and how her relationship was different over the one Elena had with him, was the fact that Bonnie tended to call Damon out on a lot of his shit and hold him accountable for his wrong doings. Where as Elena tended to let him off easy at times. It was like Damon was a different version of himself around Bonnie.

The green eyed witch told her blonde friend more. "I got there just in time to see he was a few minutes away from getting into that coffin. And I let him have it, letting him know how angry and betrayed I felt. I let him know I wasn't okay with his decision, and how he had hurt me and wanted to let him remember how he had hurt me as he desiccated. He tried to speak up, but I cut him off letting him know he did not get to say goodbye to me. And I walked out of there, preparing to leave the place he was about to desiccate behind."

Like a good friend was suppose to do, Caroline listened patiently as Bonnie kept explaining to her what went down.

"As I was making my way through the parking lot trying to get the hell out of there, Damon ran after me, to tell you the truth I honestly was surprised he had come after me, part of me thought he would disregard what I had just said to desiccate anyway. But, he went after me and he stopped me from leaving. Then made these claims about how I had it all wrong on the reason for which he was desiccating. Which I admit I figured he was doing it all for his 'love' for Elena and not wanting to be without her for another second. He said it wasn't because of that and I had it all wrong."

Bonnie sighed. "At first I was so angry, upset with him, I refused to hear or believe any of it. Nonetheless he kept insisting it wasn't at all about Elena and that his decision had to do with protecting me and Stefan. Without making this summary too long, he and I ended up getting into this intense, vulnerable emotional discussion on certain topics relating to our bond. This discussion ended up with him vulnerable letting me know he couldn't lose me and how he would mourn for me due to him being so heartbroken if I had ever died."

Caroline placed her coffee down on the table. "Well, I'm glad you decided to go up North to make Damon face up to what he was doing to you with his decision to desiccate. Sometimes he can act rather rash without thinking about the consequences, but once he saw the consequences of how he was harming you on an emotional level, he obviously thought twice about it and rightfully changed his mind."

"As I told you over the phone days ago, I'm even more glad for your sake how Damon didn't desiccate. I mean I'm not as personally close to him as you are and more so tolerate him for the sake of you and Stefan, but I'm still glad because I know his being in the coffin would have impacted you for a long time. And I hate seeing you hurt. Which brings me to another point, I may only tolerate Damon, he does get on my nerves at times. Yet, him going there to let you know how he would be heartbroken from mourning your death is pretty deep and meaningful. For all of the flaws Damon has, I do believe he honestly and truly cares about you. So, whatever feelings he let it be known when it comes to you appears genuine to me."

"Yeah, his feelings for me are genuine. And after he told me such things, I believed him when he was saying how his desiccation had nothing to do with Elena and had everything to do with me as well as Stefan, I believed him. He had decided to desiccate when I got seriously injured in the head at the Armory trying to save him from Tyler." Said Bonnie.

"So, then he was trying to protect you?" Caroline tried to understand.

Bonnie confirmed. "He was. He didn't wish for me to get seriously hurt or worse die trying to save him. He thought the best way to save me from dying in order to protect him was by taking himself out of the picture all together. Which not wanting me to die is reasonable, but with Damon logic he figured the best way to handle this was through desiccation."

The blonde vampire rolled her eyes although in a good natured way. "Sounds like Damon alright."

The green eyed witch curved her lips in slight humor. "Yeah, he's impulsive in nature and even though I'll never agree with desiccation being the correct way to handle the situation. I could see he truly was going that route for the greater good, because he wanted to do what was best to protect me. I can't fault him for the wish in itself to want to keep me safe and alive, because not many people have ever given a damn on whether or not I lived or died. I do appreciate him for wanting to keep me alive, heck I probably would have been permanently dead already if it weren't for the times he came in to rescue me or to keep me alive."

"Anyway, once he let it be known how he couldn't lose me, he moved into his spectacular, heartwarming, wonderful speech. And what a stunning speech it was! He completely poured out his heart and his feelings for me, how deeply he felt about me. Which included how much he loved me, in a romantic way. Right there in the parking lot Damon Salvatore confessed to being in love with me!"

"And what was your response to his 'wonderful' speech about being in love with you?" Caroline very invested in hearing this through was half way leaning across the table.

"The only thing I could think or feel like doing at the time, I was so overwhelmed, overjoyed with hearing his love for being coming from his lips, I did the only thing I could think or feel, which was kiss him!"

"Oh!"

Drinking more of her coffee the Bennett witch went on with affection and warmth in her tone. "Once we finished kissing, I decided not to hold back on how I had been feeling about Damon for a while, I had been holding all of these feelings for him inside of me for months upon months, if not longer. Just wasn't sure if I really would ever get the chance to express them or act on them. When he let me know he felt the same about me as I did about him, I seized on the opportunity. I confessed to him in return how I was also in love with him and the depths of my love and feelings for him. It was such a euphoric, lovely moment!"

Caroline commented. "Wow, so you and Damon huh. Guess I started to see something there between you two. Then I would wonder if I was just reading too much into it."

Bonnie voiced. "You weren't reading too much into it for whatever you saw. Turns out me going up to New York was the best decision I could make. Because on the night where we confessed to being in love in that parking lot, we then decided we weren't going to fight our feelings for each other any longer. We seized the opportunity, became official lovers, especially going to the hotel room afterwards and cosummating our relationship as Damon put it."

An expression came across Caroline's face, the type which a woman got when she was hearing a interesting juicy bit of gossip from her woman friend. "You banged Damon?!"

"As I said, you know the feelings I had for him had been lingering around for a while and vise versa. So, upon deciding not to fight my feelings anymore and to no longer hold back, I threw caution to the wind. Just decided the hell with it, how for once it was time to go for what or more like who I wanted which was Damon." Bonnie grinned somewhat sheepishly. "So, yes going to the hotel meant be being with him for our very first time in that night, actually _more_ than once on that night which I had mind blowing sex with Damon."

"Hey, a little too much information." Caroline made a face although jokingly.

"You asked." Shrugged Bonnie.

The blonde put the palms of her hands forward to show she meant no harm. "Hey, I'm not one to judge. I can completely relate to wanting to jump a man's bones once he confesses in love for you. That makes him irresistible if you return the feelings for him. So, I completely relate to dropping the panties for a man you're head over heels in love him."

"You sure can." Bonnie stated in a lighthearted manner, positive her friend was speaking of her current boyfriend in Stefan Salvatore.

"You really do love Damon, don't you." Caroline pondered watching her friend.

"Yes, I love Damon deeper than the depths of the oceans. Being in love with him and having him return those feelings for me has me overwhelmed with joy. And I'm so happy to be in an official relationship with him because he makes me happy. I'm positive he is the love of my life." Bonnie confessed with warm meaningfulness.

Caroline shifted in her chair. "I don't know what else to say other than congratulations, Bonnie on your new relationship with Damon."

Bonnie looked at the blonde vampire across from her. "Really, you're offering me congratulations."

Caroline spoke without hesitation. "Yes, I am."

"Nothing else to say besides that?"

"Why would I have to say whatever else to you besides what I just did?"

"I don't know, there is the factor of the girl who is lying in a magical coma in a coffin at this very moment." Bonnie hunched.

The blonde connected. "Elena."

"Elena, technically Damon is her 'boyfriend' or that's what he was when she went into a coma." Bonnie implied with an arched brow. "You have not even one lecture to me about how I should hesitate getting with a man who used to be with the Gilbert woman. Or how it's wrong for me to be in a relationship with Damon considering how Elena loved him when she was put under the curse? Nothing about how I'm breaking the 'girl code' or how I should caution on being with Damon because of this Elena factor?"

Caroline applied. "Listen to me, Bonnie, I love Elena like a sister and I always will. I still miss her a lot of the time since she can't be around anymore due to her coma. With all of this being said, I fully support you on this whole Damon matter. Therefore you won't hear any lectures from me because I actually don't think you're doing anything here."

The green eyed witch gave her friend a nod as she continued to sip on the remainder of her favorite coffee drink.

Caroline put in. "Honestly, you have done the most for Elena out of all of us. She owes a lot to you, including being alive still. You given up enough for Elena to last several lifetimes and as much as I love her like a sister, you shouldn't have to live the rest of your life for the sake of her. This is your time. You should be able pursue what makes you happy, including a romantic relationship with Damon as you see fit."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with thinking about yourself for once, even if it means something having to place your need above your 'friends'. Especially in your case where you've always selflessly put the friends ahead of yourself. You shouldn't have to hold back because of Elena or anyone else. So, if Damon is the guy you want, then go for it, full steam ahead! And even if Elena wasn't in a coma, I would still support you going for a relationship with him, based on the factor if he had those same feelings for you as he does now. You deserve to live your life for _you_ for once."

"I've been a sidekick for Elena for so long, even to the point of placing her on a pedestal above myself. Took some time for me to realize I didn't owe obligation to living my life through and 'for Elena.' like I had been. I'll always care about her, but when Damon confessed his love for me, I decided to put myself first and foremost for once. I did go for the one who I both loved and wanted which was Damon. Decided I had enough of being Elena's sidekick and I was going to become the hero of my life."

"And you're absolutely correct how this is my time, I'm taking control of my destiny which includes Damon. Time for me to place myself on a pedestal, this Bonnie Bennett is going to pursue the happiness which is available to her and is going to embrace love with the man she is in love with! I decided for myself to be in a relationship with Damon, who I can see being with for the rest of my life and despite Elena, I don't regret choosing him and I damn sure never will regret choosing myself." Bonnie finished with firm resolve in her tone.

"I agree with you, Bonnie completely." Caroline told her.

"Well, I just wanted to know your view on the whole deal, that's all." Bonnie added with a friendly curve of her lips.

"As I said, I fully support you, I've got your back on this. I'm with you one hundred percent as long as he makes you happy." Caroline reached over the table, placing a supportive hand on top of her friend's hand.

Bonnie patted her blonde friend's hand in appreciation. "Thanks for the support Care Bear, it means something to be to hear you say this."

Caroline beamed. "So, since we've gotten all of that out of the way, there's just another thing we need to discuss."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "Yeah, what's that exactly?"

Caroline beamed. "Me, you, and our boyfriend Salvatore brothers going out on our first double date together!"

"Sure. I'll talk with Damon, you talk with Stefan when we get back to the boarding house!" Bonnie exclaimed with a laugh. "Then the four of us can get together to decide exactly what type of double date we should go on."

}

Since the very first night of their romance beginning, they never once broke apart or broke up. Even as the time they spent together spread out into months and eventually years. Sure from time to time they just like all couples did, had some of the most common minor disagreements which many couples had. But, whenever they did they always solved these minor disagreements with mature conversations and/or compromise. Always ended up working out things, which in return made them not mad or in disagreement with the other for long.

Other than that the relationship between them went smoothly, built on the solid foundation of faith and trust. They were loyal,faithful,commit, and devoted in and to their relationship, only having eyes for each other. So, there never was any threat at all to ending their relationship or for anything to come between them. And the two of them were fully committed and devoted to each other. Because of this, there never was any of the most serious problems or issues which ended up being the root causes to breaking many couples up. They got along and had the longevity potential in their relationship that many people only dreamed of but never accomplished.

Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett were about as perfect as a couple could be, becoming the 'dream' couple and therefore relationship goals to some people around the town of Mystic Falls who had witnessed their interactions together.

Each day the two of them seemed to grow impossibly more in love than they had been on their last day. Loving each other irrevocably truly, honestly,immensely, intensely, deeply and with a deep connection of devotion. And each day they told and showed the other in multiple ways just how much they loved the other. They were enthralled with their love, looking forward to waking up each morning simply because they knew it promised another day ahead with the two of them happily in love with each other.

Besides Bonnie's love life and her relationship with Damon, other parts of her life was going great as well. She graduated college at the top of her class. Once she did graduate, she proceeded to move out of the dorm and into the boarding house with Damon, because she had so much faith in Damon that her relationship would really last with him, she showed it by moving in for good with him. This included moving her clothes,shoes,toiletries and other items into his master bedroom and bathroom. In which he gladly made from for her things in his drawers and closet. So she could have a section in each of them to place her clothings, shoes and other items.

And once she had retrieved some of the most valuable items in her position, to take over to the boarding house during her move, she did something which proved her faith even more so in her relationship with Damon. Believing she would no longer need to live in or stay at the house her father had left for her after he passed away and since she had moved into the boarding house with Damon, she sold the house her father had left for her and earned a good chunk of money doing so.

Besides her relationship with Damon, she had other strong relationships going as well. There was her friendship with Caroline which was as strong as it ever been. She had developed a solid relationship with Stefan. And there was still the factor of her relationships with Abby and her cousin Lucy which was going very well. Plus, along the way as more time, months, and years went by she made more friends.

Professionally, she used the experience she gained in college, to get into her dream career. Which had been becoming a professional author and writing books to be sold to the mass public. She had always had a quelled interest in writing fictional stories throughout high school. Her mind was also coming up with interesting, entertaining, and in depth plots for these fictional stories.

Her interest in this area had even from time to time quelled her enough to write some fan fiction online which ended up getting a lot of likes and reviews. In her senior year in high school and her years through college her interest in writing stories had gone from just a little quell to a big time passion of hers. Growing into such a passion that it had inspired her to become a professional author. By the time she had graduated from college, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that selling her fictional stories and being an author was the living she wanted to make for the majority of the rest of her life.

She wanted to write books to share them with the world for the public to see. Determined to follow through on this inspiration for her career, she got down to the hard work of writing her first fictional book. And with more dedication to setting off her career, she searched for publishing companies in the requests and hopes that one of them would give her a chance. After one of the most popular publishing companies in the United States had read her book and given it a look. They were intrigued enough in her book and saw enough talent in her as an author. So, they gave her a contract with them and soon printed out her books.

Soon after that Bonnie's first book had been printed out on a large scale, then shipped around the country to be sold in bookstores and other stores who sold books as well. Although it was only her first book and although she had no idea at first how well her book would actually sell. Bonnie felt real encouraged and boosted up by this development. Knowing every author, even the most famous best selling one's, had to start somewhere before they became famous and best selling.

Having a publisher ship out her books to stores to be sold was a positive sign her compassion for being a professional author had the potential to go the right direction. With enough hopes she could at least make good money and a decent living from selling books.

And it wasn't only her personal and professional life where Bonnie was making strides in. She was making strides in being a witch as well. Over the following months and years, she became dedicate to growing in her magic and crafts as a witch. As a witch it was important to her, for her to be able to live up to the full potentials of being a Bennett witch and all of the legacy, plus lineage, that being a Bennett witch defined.

To do this on top of what he had already knew and learned as a witch, she sought out to learn and know more about being a witch. She went to magical shops, which sold things such as grimoires, potions, magical devices, spell pages and other items which were essential in becoming a witch. She poured over these old grimoires and spell pages she had collected from this magical shops and other places. Poured over them, studying for hours to learn brand new spells and magical tricks.

Her Grams over the whole course of her life as a witch had written down notebooks full of notes about witchcraft, from all that she learned and discovered in magic, and all of the knowledge she knew about the specific types of magic the Bennett witches had done. She had shared these notes with her granddaughter when Bonnie first learned she was a witch and now her granddaughter was using those notes to her advantage to hone in her skills as a Bennett witch as well as her overall magic. To Bonnie she was honoring her Grams in a way by using what her Grams had written down in these notes, Bonnie felt like she was carrying on the beloved woman's legacy.

On top of all of this, Bonnie also had meetings with several witches of age, to learn what exactly was needed to grow in her magical skills and powers. With all of the hard work, practicing, and studying Bonnie's magic went up big time in strength over the years, she grew stronger as a witch, eventually becoming ten times more powerful in her skills and magic than what she was when she first started off as a witch. She finally was living up to the full powers and potential that her Bennett witch blood offered for her.

On Damon's behalf, besides his relationship with Bonnie, his personal life and relationships had improved and was going well also. Especially most of all with Stefan, the Salvatore brothers for as much as they loved each other often found their relationship strained. The majority of their strains and problems came from women coming in between them. More specifically the Petrova women in Katherine and then Elena. As the two of them had vied for the same woman at the same time.

Due to this, Damon admitted he did have a lot of fault in their strained relationship, especially as far as Elena had went. He had been selfish to pursue Elena while she was with Stefan and he did realize looking back how shitty of a brother he was to hook up with Elena right after her break up with Stefan, not caring how it had hurt his brother as long as he felt like he had accomplished something in 'winning' the girl.

Yet, on his way to falling for Bonnie, Damon had fallen out of love with Elena. And he was man enough to now admit he was in the wrong. He did have regrets in what he had done to purposefully attempt to sabotage his brother's relationship with the doppelganger. Had regrets about his selfishness in the name of getting Elena.

So, on the path in his desire to finally stepping up and becoming a better brother, he apologized for it all. Damon stepped up to Stefan delivering a sincere apology from brother to brother. Telling him he was sorry for all of his actions with Elena which had hurt the younger Salvatore. And at the end of his grand apology speech, he had promised never to do anything like that to Stefan again and that he would work on being the brother Stefan deserved.

And because Damon was so sincere, plus the fact that he loved his older brother after all, Stefan completely accepted the apology. Telling Damon he had forgiven him with all of his heart. Stefan knew they both had made mistakes to hurt the other, but at the end up the day when it came down to it they would die for each other and always love the other like brothers.

Therefore with the Elena factor put behind them, ceasing to cause strains on their relationship, the Salvatore brother relationship improved greatly from where it had been during the 'Elena years'. And in return their brotherly bond and relationship was rock solid, becoming even stronger than it ever had been.

With Bonnie and Stefan being the two most important people in his life, therefore being the two people he was closest to, Damon still manage to have a decent personal life outside of them. He kept his friendship with Alaric going and developed different friendships as time passed by.

On a supernatural level, as he aged immortally as a vampire, getting closer to being on the earth for nearly two hundred years, an natural supernatural affect took over his body. Which was the supernatural effect that happened with all vampires, with the more decades and centuries they spent on earth they became stronger. This happened with Damon as he became stronger in his vampire abilities, vampire strength and vampire speed.

One day a sudden whim came upon Damon and this whim was a vision, a vision of starting his own business. And it was a very particular business Damon had wanted to start up. Damon had always had a keen eye on fashionable items, which may have been a surprise to some people looking at him from the outside. Yet, anyone who gotten to know Damon on a personal level, knew he had a keen here for fashion and style. Which showed in everything from the clothes he brought,to the expensive carpets and furniture he put around the boarding house, to the paintings be gotten to hang on the walls, to the thousand count thread sheets which covered the bed in his bedroom.

From the cars he liked to drive, even down to the type of bourbon he loved to drink. Damon Salvatore spared no expense when it came to style, especially when it came to clothes. So, on a day when he had been out in a mall shopping with Bonnie, he got this whim. This vision which had come to him as the two of them had been window shopping through the male clothing section of a department store.

This vision was for him to start a business as a fashion designer or more specifically a designer for male clothes. He wished to design clothes for men, especially suits and tuxedos, along with other formal fashions for men. Yet, he also could envision ideas for more casual clothes for men. Plus other accessories for men like watches and cologne. It was wild all of this came it his mind by simply looking over some clothes hanging up in the male section of that department store but it did.

So, later on when it was just him and Bonnie having a quiet dinner at the boarding house together (Stefan and Caroline had gone out on a movie date, leaving the witch and vampire at home alone for a nice candlelit dinner with each other).

As they had this dinner, he mentioned his vision and idea for starting a business of his own in male fashion and design, then proceeded to seek her advice on whether or not he should follow through with his desire to start this business. At this point of their relationship they had been dating a boyfriend and girlfriend for close to two years in a row non-stop.

Upon hearing her man explain his vision to her, her advice was it was if he really wanted it and if it was his dream and desire, that he should go right ahead to start the business. After actually being intrigued to see her boyfriend begin his own business, her words to him exactly was this. 'Fuck yeah you should do this, I believe the men around the world could use some fashion sense from Damon Salvatore!'. She expressed in full and complete support.

He had beamed when he heard her express this, because it wasn't just something she was saying to be nice just because she was dating him, she actually seemed serious and sincere in what she had said. She supported his need to start his own business, just as he had equally been there for her and supported her career as an Author.

He went to stores to buy her books, even though she told him that he didn't have to do that. And when one of her books sold over a million copies for the very first time, which she was over the moon about. Especially when she received her checks in return from all of those copies. When she sold over one million copies for the first time, he was so happy and supportive of her that he did something which amazed her and made her love him even more.

To celebrate her selling so many books, Damon threw what he named 'The million copy celebration party' for her. In which he had invited all of her friends to attend. Even Jeremy who had matured since she last saw him and who had a girlfriend of his own in Chicago, had flown down to Virginia to go to the party and congratulate Bonnie on her success. Even adding how he girlfriend was becoming a huge fan of her as an author. The two had a civil, cordial exchange despite the fact that their breakup wasn't do pretty and the fact that Bonnie was with what used to be his sister's 'guy'. The same sister which was in a coma. Jeremy in fact didn't even mention Elena at all to Bonnie, at least not in relation to Damon.

So, with the full encouragement of his woman and with determination and inspiration, Damon dove in head first in his desires to start his own business. He did the research, got the sources, and spent some of the large amounts of money he had to do everything he needed to in order to build a business from the ground up. He studied and listened when he needed to, to get all of the know how to learn how to start a business and the best ways to ensure a business was a success. With some blood, sweat, and months of hard work plus dedication, 'Salvatore' which was what he choose to name his male fashion company was off the ground.

Damon meant it word for word when he said how Bonnie was the one for him. He meant it when he said that he wished to be with her for a very long time and that he was in it for the long term for her. Meant it when he said he was committed and devoted to Bonnie Bennett and no other woman. Meant it when he said he was in love with her more than he had been at any point in his lifetime.

So inspired by his love for the Bennett witch and his mission to make her his forever, along with his dedication to stay committed to her for as long as the both of them were alive, when they were two and a half years into their happily romantic relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, Damon took her on a European tour. Which followed exactly the path they had went on before when they were still in the 'friend' area of their relationship.

And just like their trip before, this one ended in Ireland. Where on top of that same hill which he had discovered he was in love with her, he proposed to her with a large diamond ring at sunset. Asking her would she make him the happiest man or earth and marry him. Bonnie gladly, joyfully and tearfully told him yes. She meant it when she said how he was the love of her life, she meant it when she said she had loved him like no other man before him and like how she would love no other man who came after him. She also believed he was the one for her.

So she said yes to marrying him, being so devoted in her love for him that she wanted to become his wife. Damon slipped the ring onto her finger, then they kissed as the sunset spread beautiful colors over the sky. For six months they enjoyed time together being happily engaged.

Six months into their engagement is when they got married, their wedding day fell on May 10th, a date they had mutually agreed to get married on because of how special the date was in the bonding and building of their relationship. This May 10th fell on a gorgeous, sunny, warm Saturday. With a little over one hundred people attending it. Which included her mother Abby and her cousin Lucy.

Stefan was Damon's best man and Caroline was Bonnie's maid of honor. Which was a reversal of what had happened in Stefan and Caroline's wedding, who had gotten married a couple of years before Damon and Bonnie did. Where Damon was Stefan's best man and Bonnie was Caroline's maid of honor. Damon remembered how he had danced with Bonnie at that wedding imagining how one day he would marry Bonnie himself.

When the time came for Bonnie to walk down the aisle, he got very emotional over it. As she eyed him walking down the aisle towards him, with that beautiful crooked smile on her face. His blue eyes welled up with tears of joy.

They each side their vows, which were personal and hand written. Then the Priest at the wedding declared them Husband and Wife by the state of Virginia and the two proceeded to kiss to thunderous applause and cheers. Them getting married only added to the passion and love they had for each other. They interact in typical Newlywed fashion which was wanting to spend as much free time together at they could. And which also included the parts of not being able to keep their hands off of each other, leading them to making love any chance they got to do it.

Being how the two of them were so enthralled with love for each other and how they were so invested in being together for as long as earthly possible there was one thing that they discussed. Something they knew they realistically couldn't ignore as part of their relationship. Which was how Damon was immortal but she wasn't it. This obviously meant that as she got older decades ahead that she would grow old while Damon stayed young at his immortal age he had been when he first turned.

Bonnie didn't want this to happen, she was aware there were way a witch could extend their life or vastly slow down their aging so much that they basically were immortal. Bonnie told Damon how she wanted to find a way to become immortal too. He asked her if she was sure about this, because although he wanted her with him as earthly possible, he didn't want to pressure her or make her feel obligated on his behalf to be immortal if she really didn't want to. He insisted to her that he would love her even as she growed older.

And although Bonnie believed he was sincere in this, she ensured her how becoming immortal was her idea, her decision, and absolutely something she wanted to do. Too solve this just a couple of months before her wedding day with Damon, she found help from a warlock. A warlock who happened to be immortal.

This warlock's name was Ichabod Crane, a British warlock who had been around since the colonial times. And although he had been living since at least the 1500s, he didn't look a day over thirty years old. This was because he was an expertise in the craft of extending his life. Which had been staying in the young age of thirty since for centuries. He told Bonnie how a witch or warlock who expertised the magic needed to stay young for very, very long, could choose how long they wanted to stay young for.

They could pick anywhere from as short as one hundred years, to five hundred years, to even thousands of years if they so desired. If any witch or warlock decided they wished to grow naturally, humanly old after all they could turn off this Anti-aging magic and therefore grow old. A witch just had to be powerful enough to pull off the type of magic needed and Ichabod told Bonnie how as a Bennett witch she was more than strong enough.

So, with some specific teaching from Ichabod, Bonnie learned this special. 'Anti aging, extending life' magic. And had gained the expertise on it before she got married to Damon. choose to extend her life for one thousand years, which meant she would stay at her age, which is her mid twenties at the time of the spell, for one thousand years. So, basically she was immortal just like Damon was and wouldn't age just as he wouldn't age. The blue eyed vampire was obviously thrilled about this, especially knowing Bonnie could still extend her life in one thousand years of she wished to.

Because of his help, the pairing had become great friends with Ichabod Crane and who would end up being his wife within Abbie Mills. Abbie Mills was a witch, who had moved to Mystic Falls for the head sheriff job she was offered. Abbie Mills shifted her investigation and cop skills between policing normal human crimes and investigating supernatural mysteries along side Ichabod. And as the years went by Ichabod and Abbie became one of the closest friends in the lives of Damon and Bonnie.

Three years into their marriage the supernatural couple had received the unexpected news of their lifetimes when they discovered Bonnie was pregnant. Bonnie in having missed her period took an over the counter pregnancy test, the test which came out positive showing she was pregnant. She was in complete disbelief when the test read back to her a positive sign. As was her husband Damon when she showed him the test.

Due to the circumstances they couldn't quite wrapped their heads around her being pregnant. Damon was a vampire, so he was very taken aback when his wife told him that it was a possibly she was pregnant. They were so much in disbelief and so taken aback by these test results, that they made an appointment with Bonnie's doctor just to make extra sure the over the counter pregnancy test wasn't faulty or something.

Sure enough the doctor confirmed to them that the over the counter test was in fact correct and how Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore was indeed pregnant. Once again this news left the two of them in disbelief. Sure, their sex life had been off the charts since they had gotten together and had remained off the crafts through the six years in total they had been together when Bonnie got pregnant. Two and a half years of dating, six months of engagement and three years of marriage counted as six total when Bonnie became pregnant with her husband's child.

And unlike some other couples their sex life didn't diminish or go down after years of being together or after getting married. They still had the passion and burning sexual desire for each other. So, sure they were enthusiastic lovers who couldn't keep their hands off of each other, who had sex or made love multiple times per week or sometimes even more than once per day if the opportunity allowed it. Sure they had sex in every position they could think of and on every surface, which included the bed, shower wall, and couch. And yes they had a ton of sex without Damon wearing a condom.

But, discovering that they were pregnant had them surprised nonetheless due mostly to Damon being a vampire who wasn't at all suppose to have the abilities to get any woman pregnant. As Damon had said to Bonnie 'my little guys are dead. I didn't know I could knock a gal up.' In preference to his sperm.

Once the two of them got passed the initial shock and surprise of Bonnie being pregnant, they mutually were very happy, overjoyed, and excited about her being pregnant. Yes, the thought of bringing a new small life into the world to take care of and raise had both of them naturally nervous. As any person who be at becoming a parent for the first time. Especially when the parenthood wasn't expected and was a complete surprise.

Still they were excited, hopeful and happy about being new parents. And both were optimistic and looking forward to having their baby be born and to bring their baby up together. Throughout Bonnie's pregnancy the two of them prepared as much as they could for the day their baby would come into the world. Damon googled up information about babies and brought books on father hood, as well as books for parents in general that gave assist to those wanting to be the best parents they could be and for those who wanted to make sure they did parenting right.

He did his research and made sure to take good care of his wife while she was pregnant. Complimenting her countless times on how glowing she looked while pregnant with his child. He always made sure to attend all of the appointments with her OBGYN. And attended birth classes with her.

The very first time they did an ultrasound and he could hear their baby's heart beat, he nearly wanted to weep in joy at the sound from the baby he had grown to love so much even though he or she had yet to be born. And with an ultrasound they had been informed by the OBGYN that they would be having a girl. Which it really didn't matter what the sex of the baby was, as long as it was a healthy baby, that was what Damon wanted.

Bonnie also did research on parenthood and the proper ways to take care of a baby during the course of her pregnancy. She made sure to eat all of the right things and have a balanced and healthy diet throughout the time she was pregnant. Although she did eat certain sugary and fatty foods due to her cravings for them. Which Damon had always made sure to keep the kitchen of the boarding house stacked with this foods much to Bonnie's delight. On top of a well balanced diet Bonnie made extra sure to take her prenatal vitamins.

Even though she had some bounts of common morning sickness during her pregnancy, otherwise than that her pregnancy went on smoothly without any problems or complications at all. They agreed on how they would parent their child equally and fairly, so that one parent wasn't doing all or most of the work when it came to certain tasks in caring for a baby.

As they had kept wondering how and why Bonnie had gotten pregnant due to Damon being a vampire, they eventually discovered the answer to their questions through Ichabod and Abbie. Due to Ichabod's vaste knowledge of certain special magical situations and because of Abbie's research on the subject.

Damon and Bonnie learned from Ichabod and Abbie that the reason Bonnie had gotten pregnant by Damon, was because of some loophole which had allowed a witch of a powerful bloodline to be impregnated by a vampire she was in love with and who was her soul mate. In order for this to happen the circumstances had to be extra special. Not, just any witch could get pregnant by any vampire.

But, if a witch who belonged to a few specific witch lineages found her one true love and that vampire himself was at least over hundred years old such as Damon was. And if the witch loved him with all of her heart and they were meant to be. Then a loophole could be created which bypassed the rules of the supernatural world when it came to vampires.

Because of all of these factors, they discovered how the baby growing inside of Bonnie's womb was very rare and special. Perhaps the very first child in the supernatural world that was a hybrid of her kind. Their baby girl would be born a hybrid of a vampire and a witch. Although there had been heretics which were vampires who could siphon magic as a brief way to gain magical powers.

The baby of Damon and Bonnie would be different, because unlike the heretics who had to steal magic from others to be able to use magic, their child was going to be born with magic of her own. Which meant her body would produce and could make magic of it's own and natural power of its own. In the same way that Bonnie's body could naturally make magic, her daughter's body would be able to do the same. And it would be rather powerful magic since she would have Bennett lineage blood in her body like her mother Bonnie had.

And at the same time this soon to be born baby would also contain and maintain all of the vampire abilities, strengths, and speed of her father Damon as she eventually grow up. This rare and special type of combination of being a hybrid of vampire and witch, promised that their baby once she grew up had the great potential to be the most powerful and strongest supernatural force to ever walk the earth.

The married witch and vampire couple also learned that their baby girl would grow like a normal human child would grow and develop. With the expectation that she would have both vampire and witch abilities which would strength as she grew up. But, their baby would grow and develop throughout her childhood years and teenage years, until she reached the age of eighteen.

Eighteen would be where their child stopped aging in human years and where her father's vampire side would kick in as far as immortality went. Meaning she would forever stay young and never age past the day of eighteen. And learning this, Bonnie felt even better about her decision to become immortal before she married Damon. Because now she could stay immortal with her husband and their child as well. Leaving them with the potential to be one happy immortal family.

They learned all of this about their soon to be born child as she was growing inside of the womb. This baby which was half Bennett witch and half Salvatore vampire was such a rarity and special gift to the Supernatural world and had the potential to be the most powerful Bennett witch ever, even though this baby wasn't going to be a 'pure' Bennett witch due to her vampire side. She was still considered a miracle due to the circumstances of how she was created. Before Bonnie became pregnant, she was considered the last Bennett witch, which put the Bennett lineage in serious jeopardy if something ever happened to Bonnie.

However, now that she had become pregnant, the daughter of Damon and Bonnie ensured the Bennett witch lineage and blood line would be guaranteed to go on and survive for many, many decades. Especially because she would reach become immortal at the age of eighteen. Despite the fact that she was half vampire and vampires were supposed to be the enemies of witches or seen as abominations in the eyes of some witches, their daughter was even more so of a special, rare gift to the Bennett witch line.

This was why the spirits of Grams and Emily came to Bonnie when she was three months pregnant, with the message of how special her child would be for the Bennett witches and the supernatural world all together, Bonnie was told how her pregnancy had caused a celebration in the afterlife where every Bennett witch that had passed away lived in harmony together. So, the spirits of Grams and Emily told Bonnie how they all wanted to ensure that she and her daughter would be safe from any threats which might come their way, knowing that there potentially could be some beings out there which wouldn't be happy to learn of such a unique vampire, witch vampire being born to the world.

To ensure Bonnie and her baby would be safe from harm, the spirits of Grams and Emily said that all of the Bennett witches who had ever passed away would give Bonnie their powers which was guaranteed to make the already at the time powerful green-eyed Bennett witch twenty times more powerful. Which in turn would also mean her daughter would absorb all of the powers of passed away Bennett witches since she would still be inside of Bonnie's womb. The passed away Bennett witches offered this to Bonnie as a celebration for the special soon to be born Bennett witch inside of her.

And after a tearful 'Thanks" Bonnie gladly accepted this offer from the Bennett witch spirits. The spirits of Grams and Emily then touched her, as they represented the channeling of all of the Bennett witches, they chanted some spells in Latin, instructing Bonnie to repeat what they were saying. Following a few minutes of this chanting, a surge of bright purple light surged from the spirits of Grams and Emily to Bonnie, this bright purple light was the magic of all of the powerful Bennett witches getting absorbed into her body.

Upon this happening, Bonnie felt a incredible uptick in her power and magic like she had never felt before. And when the transfer of magic was complete, she felt twenty times more powerful. She thanked the spirits of the Bennett witch world for the gifts of their magic and promised to carry if on and do them all proud. With that Grams and Emily disappeared to go back to the peaceful afterlife with the rest of the passed away Bennett witches.

And just like that Bonnie had become the most powerful pure witch on the face of the earth, past, present and future. Nine months into her pregnancy, the time had come around for the baby to be born, so in a hospital room and as Damon held her hand for support and encouragement. After a few hours of labor and some hard pushing, Bonnie gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who just weighed under five pounds.

They named their special hybrid girl, Autumn Elise Bennett-Salvatore. And after a few days in the hospital she was given a clean bill of health, the married pair took their baby home to their new house. The house which when they were engaged, again having full faith in the longevity of their relationship, they had planned together.

They mutually agreed they wanted a brand new house to move into when they got married and not just any house. But, one that was build up from ground up, a house which fit both of their styles, wants, and ideals for a house. During their engagement they put their heads together and created a blueprint from scratch on how they wanted their new home to be. Everything from the foundations to the roof, to the outside and inside, to every single room they had designed from scratch, exactly as they had wanted their house to be like and become. Working with a house building company and a contractor as they made the blueprints for their dream home.

Once these blueprints were completed, Damon brought out a acres of land which was some woods located across from the boarding house that was on sale, he brought the land so that he and Bonnie could live right next to the boarding house. The land was cleared out, their dream house was built from the ground up. And a few months after they had been married, Damon and Bonnie moved out of the boarding house and had moved into their brand new house, which was even bigger than the boarding house. The boarding house was left to Stefan and Caroline to live in. Which made Damon and Bonnie neighbors to the other pair.

So, they took their baby girl Autumn to their house which was just a handful of years old at that point. Once they got her to their home, they immediately got to the work of being brand new parents.

As soon as she had held her daughter in her arms, Bonnie knew her child had taken the type billing of importance in her life, right next to her husband. Her heart filled with overwhelming warmth and motherly love the second she had heard Autumn's cries after she had been born. Bonnie immediately fell into the role of motherhood, as if she had belonged their all along. Doing every single thing she needed to do in order to take care of her daughter's most basic and important needs.

Bonnie showed Autumn all of the tenderness, warmth, and care her heart could muster. Spent everyday showering her with motherly love, always letting Autumn know at least once a day how much her mother loved her, taking care of and loving her child in every way a mother was suppose to. Knowing and believing that no one would ever replace or surpass Autumn Elise Bennett-Salvatore in her heart.

Once Autumn was born and he laid eyes on his daughter that he had created with Bonnie, Damon Salvatore instantly softened. Autumn brought a specific softness to the blue eyed vampire's heart. And while some may have not viewed Damon Salvatore as the father type, he proved those who may have doubted him in this area completely wrong.

Damon had become the perfect loving father, devoted to loving and caring for his daughter. He did all and everything he could for Autumn. Stopping at nothing to provide her with the best possible life a baby and child growing up could have. Willing to protect her with his life. He truly cherished Autumn with fatherly love, both telling and showing her she was the light of his world. Always repeating every chance he could how the two most important girls in his life was his wife Bonnie and the daughter they had together in Autumn. He gave his daughter the nickname 'Sprout' as a way of his fatherly connection to her.

Bonnie and Damon co parented equally, showering their child with love and affection. Raising her with love and care as the years best. And being such good parents that they could be in the running for 'best parents ever'. And along the way making sure to teach and mentor Autumn in both her vampire and witch abilities.

As their personal lives were going so well, so were their personal lives in the case of both Damon and Bonnie. As the years went by, Damon's business had become a booming success, as his company was successfully selling so much product world wide that it had grown into a multibillion dollar business, making the male clothing and accessories line Damon designed a booming success.

And Bonnie's professional career as an author had completely taken off as well. Book after book she had written, had sold so much copies that they kept ending up on the "New York Times Best Seller List." Often ending up number one on the lists many times. Which lead to her making millions of dollars in royalties. And which made her a world wide famous author.

Both were enjoying the fruits of their hard labor with sky rocketing careers. Making enough money to leave them well off for years. And an combined income which put them well over a billion dollars, that they used to take care of themselves and their daughter. As well as donating a portion of their money to preferred charities.

Everything was going like the couple of Damon and Bonnie wished for it too. They were happily married and in love. They had a daughter in Autumn who they adored, who adored them in return making the three of them a big happy supernatural family. They had other family and friends who they were close to and who remained an important, close part of their lives.

They had a dream life, their dream careers, as they lived inside of their dream house. Everything was going perfectly for them, leaving them the happiest and most peaceful they had ever been. Things in the life of Damon and Bonnie were great and with them being supernatural they were optimistic in the road ahead of them and the bright, bright future their wonderful life offered, Life was good and couldn't have been more perfect.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

25 Years after the events of "Inseparable" where Damon and Bonnie become romantically official.

PRESENT DAY.

A pair of brown eyes blinked open with a sudden start, as if someone was waking from a sleep in an instant. The brown eyes and the woman they belonged to scanned around dazed, with the type of haze a person got in the first few moments after waking from a long deep sleep. At first she wasn't aware of what was going on, as her mind was still clouded with the unconsciousness she had just woken from.

She tried moving an arm and when her arm moved to the right, it hit the side of the coffin, She realized she was in laying in a tightly enclosed space and that space was in a coffin. Why was she in a coffin were Elena's first thoughts as her mind was still clouded. Seeing how she was in the closed space of the coffin, she suddenly felt slightly claustrophobic, before seeing that the top of the coffin above her wasn't closed but open up allowing her to see the ceiling of whatever room she was in.

Elena was about to panic wondering how she had fallen asleep to end up in a coffin, was someone trying to bury her alive? That was when it all came back to her. How she was at Alaric's wedding as he was about to marry Jo, how Kai had uncloaked himself stabbing Jo in her gut while she was pregnant, how she had felt a painful screeching sounds in her ears, before Kai made her black out with a spell, how she had fallen into a deep coma spell.

How in her coma induced mind she was let known that Kai had linked her life with Bonnie's and how the only way she could wake up was for Bonnie to die. She remembered saying "goodbye" to Damon,Bonnie, Caroline,Stefan, and Alaric in her mind after it was clear that Damon wasn't going to let Bonnie die to bring her back. And how for Bonnie's sake she was okay with his decision.

She remembered her last dance with Damon, telling him to live his life before he left her in her mind and coma induced state. No, Elena realized she wasn't in this coffin because someone was attempting to bury her alive, she was in this coffin because this is where she had been placed after Kai put her in a coma. She was in this coffin, because this was where she was waiting until Bonnie died so that the spell would be broken and she would wake up.

It all came to Elena how she was awake now, which must have meant Kai's spell had been broken leaving her no longer in a coma. A number of emotions ran through her, mostly being glad she was awake and that the coma was broken. Her mind was still in a daze as she laid in the coffin blinking up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

Thoughts ran through the doppelganger's mind a mile per minute. How long has she been in a coma for? How did she wake out of this coma? What exactly happened to break the spell Kai had placed on her? How would she pick up her life right back where she left it now that she was out of this magical coma?

As her mind went through the last question about picking her life back off where she left it, the very first thing or person who came to her mind in relation to this was Damon. Damon Salvatore who had guaranteed to her that he would be there for her when she woke up to pick up their life together from where it was before she slipped into a coma. And who in return she had promised to how the two of them would be able to be together and have the life they wanted together, which included marriage, and how she promised this to Damon in her coma state mind, that once she woke from her coma the two of them could immediately get working together on that life they wanted.

Damon had promised her forever and Elena held onto that promise, even if it meant his promise having to be delayed due to what Kai had done to her. And for this moment Damon was all Elena could think about as far as starting her life over, now since she was no longer under Kai's spell. Her heart bloomed with giddiness and love as she knew Damon had to be somewhere very near to her coffin waiting for her to wake to join his side once more.

She envisioned that once Damon was aware of the spell being broken, how he would be right by her coffin waiting for her to wake up, so he could be with her again. She envisioned Damon's icy blue eyes lighting up upon seeing her, envisioned him smiling, then taking her in his arms and kissing her, telling her how much he had missed her. And how glad he was to have her back.

She envisioned herself laughing in response to Damon's joy at her being back, envisioned herself kissing him back, and telling him she loved him. And envisioned Damon declaring his love for her once more and now how he was happy they could start the life he had promised for them together.

As this imagined reunion Elena envisioned flowed through her mind, Elena's heart filled with excitement at this. In her excitement and joy at just knowing that Damon Salvatore was near waiting to reunite with her, a little hitch of laughter escaped Elena's mouth. Before she sat up in the coffin to get a better view of her surroundings.

When she sat up she felt somewhat disoriented and guessed that had to with her just getting up from a magical coma. She tried to shake off this feelings, as she looked around the room she was in. The room was small, with just enough room for a couple of people to walk in.

Her eyes scanned the room in anticipation of seeing Damon there, waiting to take her into his arms. Her eyes landed on a male figure, however this male figure wasn't Damon at all.

"Enzo?" Elena spoke out for the first time in a hoarse voice.

Enzo who was sitting in a steel chair rested his eyes on her. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty, finally it kicked in, I've been waiting all morning for you to come around."

"Enzo?" Elena repeated in confusion as to why he of all people was in the room as she had came out of her magical coma.

"Not who you are expecting?" Enzo deadpanned.

"What's going on?" Elena questioned.

"Well, my dear, you've spent quite some time in a magical coma and now you're in said coma no longer." Enzo answered as if it should have been obvious.

Elena shook her head. "I mean what are you doing here?"

Enzo answered, again as if the answer should have been obvious. "Waiting for you to wake of course."

Elena's eyes searched around the area to see if someone else was there, but yet she only saw that it Enzo with her.

"Looking for someone?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Where's Damon?" Elena wondered her heart beating with the excitement as if she expected Damon to appear at any moment greeting her.

"Damon's not around here." Enzo replied.

"Is he close by?" Elena pondered as she took this to mean simply that Damon wasn't in the room with her and Enzo, yet still somewhere near waiting to see her wake up.

Enzo didn't answer.

Yet, with another question Elena went. "Damon, did he send you to watch over me while he went somewhere else?"

"Welcome back to the world, Elena Gilbert!" Enzo declared chipperly as he stood up from his chair.

Elena watched as he approached her coffin.

"You've been out for quite some time." Enzo spoke as he now stood near the coffin.

"Where's Damon, he has to know I'm awake doesn't he, I need to see him!" Elena tried to raise up out of the coffin, but still being disoriented and somewhat dazed, she felt a wave of dizziness.

Seeing this Enzo pressed a hand to her shoulder to keep her sitting inside of the coffin. "Not so quick, give yourself a minute to get your bearings straight, you've been out for quite some time."

Even though she was eager to lay her eyes on Damon again, she listened to Enzo staying put in the coffin. "Where am I?"

Enzo let her know. "We are in a storage facility in New York City at the moment."

She wondered why her coffin was in New York of all places, guessed it was because Damon had brought her here to reunited with her once she woke up for some reason. "What date is it."

The British vampire eyed the brunette. "The date is June the 14th….the year 2042."

"You mean I've been in a coma for….."

"About twenty six years or maybe closer to twenty seven give or take." Enzo finished her sentence. "My math isn't exact, but you've been out for a few years short of thirty years."

"Wow, I can't believe I was in a coma for all that time." Elena's eyes widened.

"As I said, it has been quite some time for you."

Elena looked up at Enzo. "I can't wait to see Damon, he has to be here with you right, you haven't told me where he is."

Enzo shook his head, casting his eyes downward towards her. "Because Damon isn't here with me, he isn't anywhere near here. He's not in New York City or hell even in New York state. The only one to be here as you woke from your coma is me."

"What?" Elena furrowed her brow. "Why wouldn't he be here? I know he would be the first who would want to be there with me as soon a the spell broke."

Enzo explained. "Been some weeks since I've last seen Damon so I can't be one hundred sure of his exact location, either then the fact that he isn't here with us. All I know that wherever he is, I'm sure it's somewhere hanging around Bonnie."

She reacted to hearing Bonnie's name in a way that someone did when they didn't remember a certain topic or subject until someone else brought it up. Then she gasped. "Oh my God, Bonnie."

"Good if you to finally recall Bonnie exists." Enzo returned dryily as she had been focused on nothing but Damon since she woke moments ago.

His sarcastic tone however was lost on Elena. "Oh my God." Elena repeated her expression and turn trying very sad. "Bonnie has to die in order for me to be awake, which means she must be dead right now. Even if it was a long time for me to be in this coma, she didn't even get thirty years to live. I figured she would at least get sixty."

"Poor Bonnie, this must be why Damon isn't here in New York, he's around where Bonnie is. I know he must be saddened by her death since they were friends. He must be where Bonnie died, in respect for her death and not wanting to seem insensitive towards her as a person by rushing to me to see me wake up and that's why you are here instead of him? Poor Bonnie, I wish she didn't have to die in order for me to wake up. Do you have any idea how she died?

Enzo waited until Elena finished her grief filled rambling about Bonnie. "I believe you misunderstood me, dear"

Elena frowned. "How can I misunderstand, the only way I can be awake right now is if Bonnie died."

Enzo mentioned. "That's just the thing, Elena, Bonnie isn't dead at all. She is breathing and is alive just as you and I are."

"Are you serious."

"Very serious."

"You're telling me Bonnie is actually alive."

"Alive as a person could ever be." Enzo confirmed.

Elena's eyes widened. "How is that so? How can that be? Kai said it the only way I could wake up was for Bonnie to die."

Enzo shrugged. "My guess is that maybe he was wrong or maybe he was just playing mind games with you all, who knows but you're not under his spell anymore so…."

An taken aback Elena interrupted. "Kai informed how it was impossible to break his spell, how there was zero loopholes to it, and that if they tried to find a way to break the spell then both Bonnie and I would be dead. So, how it is possible that Bonnie is still alive while I'm awake, in a spell that's not suppose to have any loopholes?"

"It's possible because no matter what Kai said or thought, I was able to find a witch who seemed to find a way around the whammy he put on you and did so without Bonnie having to die. Anyway the witch I got to work with me seemed to be strong enough to overcome what Kai placed on you and Bonnie."

"You found a witch to help me?"

"I did."

"But, why would you of all people care about breaking the spell Kai placed on me, you and I weren't exactly friends before I went into a coma."

Enzo's face was unreadable as he gestured. "Let's just say that I've been thinking about you in your coma state for some reason and one day an empathy came to my heart. And I figured Elena Gilbert had already spent some time in a magical coma and how she shouldn't spend decades more in a curse she was placed under due to some psychopath."

The brunette woman studied the brunette man before her with curiosity. "Who was the witch you got to both wake me and find a way around Kai's loophole?"

Enzo arched a brow as his British voice accented. "Shouldn't matter who the witch was, what matters is that the plan worked and now you are awake, free to live and regain your life as you see fit."

"Well, I'm happy, glad not only for the curse to be broken on me, but also glad to discover how Bonnie isn't dead after all. I'm truly glad she is alive and how her and I can live our lives the way we want to at the same time after all." Elena said with relief about her Bennett witch best friend.

The British vampire just stood there eyeing her for the moment.

""Wait you mentioned the plan, that's it, this must have been Damon's plan." Elena paused as her attention of the conversation quickly focused back to the blue eyed vampire who was the love of her life. "He was besides himself when I went into a coma, but I also know he cares about Bonnie too. He loves me but cares about her, and that's why Kai tried to make him choose."

"Poor Damon must have been so distraught over my predicament that he couldn't wait any longer to have me around him again, he must have really wanted be back a lot sooner than sixty or so years. I know how he is when it comes to me. He must have been desperate to have me back in his life. But, didn't want to kill Bonnie or allow her to die in order for it to happen, because he know I wouldn't approve but also because Bonnie is his friend. He was looking for ways to get me back, without Bonnie needing to die. But, couldn't find them himself, so he brought you in and you found the witch who was able to break the curse. That's it isn't it." Rambled Elena.

Enzo didn't directly address yet another of her ramblings or assumptions in relation to the topic she seemed laser focused on. He guessed he couldn't blame her in a way, because Damon was probably the biggest care and priority in her life before her coma. And the number one thing she knew she would want to get back to one Kai's spell was broken, as far as trying to pick her life back up where it left off went.

Instead, Enzo just mentioned in a bartoned tone. "You must be eager to get your life started back up as soon as possible since you're awake now, understandable. I tell you all you need to know, the most important thing you need to know. But, don't think I'll discuss it here with you, as you being in the coffin is rather morbid for what I have planned to fill you in on. Why don't I take you somewhere else and we can take it from there."

"Where are you taking me?" Elena asked hoping it was somewhere she could meet up with Damon and then the others.

"Out of here." Enzo held out his hand. "Come on."

Elena stared at his hand for a minute.

The British vampire furrowed his brows, waiting for the doppelganger to take his hand, which was an offer of assistance to help her out of the coffin.

"Fine, I'll go with you, then you and I can take it from there. And I can get back to what I need to get back to." Elena stated.

"Sure." Enzo simply went.

Grabbing onto his hand, she maneuvered herself over the side of the coffin, she placed one foot down on the surface of the floor, followed by the other until her feet was touching the ground and she was standing next to Enzo.

He keep a grasp on her hand as he was giving her his gentlemanly assist out of the coffin as he eyed her closely.

Figuring she had it all under control since she was out of the coffin now and on her feet, Elena slipped her hand from his, was about to tell him 'I got it'. Before another wave of disorientation, followed by slight dizziness over took her, nearly causing her to fall to the ground.

"Whoa." She called out as she could feel herself seconds away from falling face first to the floor beneath them.

"Easy there." Enzo tightened his grip on her hand to keep her upright and from falling on the ground. "You're not stable enough to walk on your own just yet."

"I feel a little weak." Elena told him as she stood on legs which wobbled some.

"I was told my the witch who did the spell to wake you, how it would take a few hours before you regain the full strength back to your body and fully recover back to normal again."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess."

Enzo observed how she did seem weak and faint, showed her some true concern even if he knew she would recover back to normal. "Hold onto me so you won't end up fainting and hit your noggin or something."

Elena just nodded in agreement.

So, Enzo moved the hand which had been holding hers, taking a firm grasp on her elbow instead he lead her out of the storage room, slide down the door of that storage room, then lead her down a hall which had storage units on either side.

Eventually, he lead her outside into a bright, sunny, and hot June day. The sun was high in the sky as it was close to around noon time.

Immediately when the bright day light of the sun hit her eyes, it caused them to hurt slightly and also was like turning on the lights on someone who had been in a dark room for a while. Which meant that the sun and daylight was too bright for Elena's eyes to adjust quickly to. This caused her to half squint and half close her eyes from the rays of the sun.

Suspecting that sensitivity to light might be one of the side effects to her first coming out of her coma, Enzo had been ready for this. He got out a ran of sunglasses out of his pocket and handed it to her.

The doppelganger quickly took the sunglasses, putting them on over her eyes, they provided her relief from the sunlight, allowing her to fully open her eyes to see.

Enzo guided her through the parking lot by her arm and lead her over to where his car with Virginia license plates was. He guided her near the passenger's side, opened the door for her.

Instead of automatically getting in, Elena just stood there and gawked at the car. His car was incredible looking, as it had a total futuristic look and style to it, looking way more technologically advanced than the cars she had been used to seeing before her coma. As it seemed far more updated and environmentally friendly than the cars see had seen before the sleeping beauty curse had been placed on her by Kai.

"Get in." Cleared the throat of Enzo, as he had been waiting for her to get in the car, yet she had been standing there gawking at it like she was in complete amazement. Models like his had been on the roads for the past few years now, so he had grown used to seeing types like it, he knew Elena wasn't though so he was amused by her reaction.

"Right." Elena got into the passenger's side door.

Enzo shut the door, walked around to the driver's side and got in. With the turn of his key, he started his car. It was a hot and stuffy inside of the car, due to the hot, humid summer much of the Eastern and Southern parts of the United States usually received. So, Enzo pressed a screen which was on the dashboard and then air conditioning turned on, immediately filling the car with cool air.

"Wow." Elena commented at the computerized dashboard, as everything from the radio, to the windshield wipers, to the controls of the heat/AC seemed to be ran by computer touch screens, including the gas gauge and engine readers.

Enzo said nothing at her reaction, as she took the inside of his car in. More and more of the newest model cars have been switching over to computerized dashboards and more technologically advanced engines. All of the cars in present day still drove on the road, there wasn't flying cars or anything of the such. And there was no space travel or anything like that currently, which some people would envision in a future type of world.

It was just how many of the present day worlds way of running things and everyday life had become more advanced, as the computers had advanced and become for updated. To someone like him who had been around to go along with and adjust to these advancements as they went along, these types of things by not have been as big of a deal as they were to her. He supposed it was a bit like if someone had fallen asleep at the time where there were still nothing but horse drawn carriages as a way to travel and get around. Then when that person woke up, all of a sudden there was cars and airplanes around as ways to travel.

It that sense he could understand if she was gobsmacked and flabbergasted by it all.

As Enzo drove them down the one of the New York streets, Elena took notice of how the other vehicles on the road were similar to Enzo's. Meaning they all were futuristic and more advanced than the last ones she saw. They were all different makes, models, and colors. Some of the advanced cars, trucks, and SUVS were of makes and models she had never even heard of before. Yet, must have been created while she was in a coma.

Even some of the street signs and traffic lights had a technical, 'future like' flare to them. All of these in which she was witnessing, were obvious signs how the world had moved on and moved forward a great deal in the almost thirty years she had been in a coma. Seemed like she would have to do some work to catch up and be up to date with where the current world was.

A short time later, Enzo pulled his car into a street side parking lot, then parked his car. He had parked into the parking lot of a motel building, which had two floors of rooms and about forty rooms in total for people to stay in.

The motel was somewhat old, yet ran well and was one of the cheapest places to stay in the city for a temporary visitor or tourist which was why Enzo had picked it.

The doppelganger looked out at the motel building from where she sat in the passenger's car.

"This is where we are staying." Enzo turned off the engine to his car.

"We're staying here?" Elena asked in uncertain confusion.

"Don't worry, the rooms are nice and tolerable, they have two beds in each of them. This is where we will stay until we proceed further." Said Enzo.

"Okay." Elena spoke, trusting Enzo's judgement, as she believed his plan or whatever he was upto had something to do with him doing a favor to Damon by escorting her here after she came out of a coma.

Enzo got out of the car, walked over to the passenger's side door and opened it.

As she felt a little better since they had left the storage place, yet still a little weak and light headed, she grabbed onto his hand.

The British vampire assisted her out of the car and shut the door behind her. This motel was the type where the rooms could be directly accessed from the outside. So, someone who had already paid for a room stay didn't have to go inside of the motel office, unless they were trying to buy a room or returning a room key and checking out before they left.

Having already checked in a couple of days before after he had come to the city, Enzo lead Elena to the door of his motel room, retrieved the key from his pocket and used it to unlock and open the door. He pushed open the door, guiding Elena inside.

Elena took view of the room, the room made for a manageable motel room to stay in, it was clean and neat, even a little cozy. There were two beds, one which was made up with clean sheets and the other which was unmade, with the sheets rolled back in a way that it was when someone had slept in a bed. It was clear to Elena how that must have been the bed Enzo picked to sleep it, yet hadn't bothered to make it.

He bought her over to the bed which was made, gestured to her. "Have a seat."

Elena did so on the edge of the bed.

Enzo laid his car keys along with the motel keys next on the night stand which was between the beds.

"So, what do we…." Elena was about to ask him when she was cut off by a sudden urge to cough which came from the tingling, dry feeling of her throat. Soon she was having a fit of the coughs. She wondered if an dry, itchy throat was yet another side effect of just waking from her magical coma.

"Dry throat, another side effect I expected you to have." Enzo commented confirming the question in her mind. "I can take care of that."

Elena just continued to cough, as if her body was trying to clear something out of her throat.

Walking over the the mini fridge, Enzo retrieve a bottle of water he had placed their earlier. Then went over and handed the bottle to her. "Here."

Taking the bottle of water from him, she uncapped it, immediately gulped it down. The cool, clear liquid both smoothed and relieved her dry throat and eased her thirst which she didn't knew she had until now. Once she had taken down a few gulps her throat no longer felt dry and the coughing had subsided.

"Thanks." Elena said to him her voice sounding scratchy from her coughing fit.

"You're welcome." He cocked his head to the side.

She placed the half empty bottle water on the nightstand.

Enzo added. "There are some basic needs things which you don't have access to since you've just came to from that coffin. You know, the most important basic need things which people need to sustain an efficient, livable, comfortable everyday life style. Are you hungry? One time after I spent a while in desiccation I came to rather famished. And since you've been out for a while, I know you'll eventually be famished at some point today, even though you are human now."

Elena return. "Actually I don't have much of an appetite right now, maybe it's because I just came around from a magical curse not long ago."

Enzo nodded. "Trust me, once your body recovers to normal, you'll feel like you could eat a horse. You'll be famished. So, let me know when you get that way so I can go out and get some food for you."

She just gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Besides food you'll need to have access to more important basic things. Money, the up to date, latest credit cards. You know financials. I could get you access to that to if you me to.."

Elena wasn't quite sure why Enzo was volunteering to help her with financials, as she was sure that Damon would help her on that front. But, she silently appreciate Enzo's generous offer to her.

"Also, I'll make sure to get you a change of clothes before the day is out. Just need to let me know what your size is. There's a bathroom in here." Enzo gestured to the back corner of the motel room where the bathroom was. "You could shower there and change into the clothes I get for you, as I'm sure spending almost three decades in a coffin has one feeling rather musty and is not so great on the hygiene front."

"Right, I'll definitely need a shower." Elena agreed as she felt that sort of feeling on her skin which a person felt when they hadn't showered for a while.

"Just tell me whatever you need to get back on your feet, because that's what I'm here for." Enzo put in.

There was only one person Elena thought she needed or at least the first thing that had come to her mind when he had said this. "Damon, I need to see him soon! So, is the reason why you've taken me here, is because we are waiting for Damon to come. Damon's coming to New York to get me, right?"

"No, he's not coming to New York to see you, I'm afraid."

"Then you and I must be going to Virginia then. Damon is waiting for you to bring me back to Mystic Falls to see him. How soon are we going to leave for Mystic Falls? I want to be reunited with Damon as soon as possible. But, also want to see the others again as well. Jeremy,Caroline,Bonnie,Stefan...Alaric. The sooner I see the people I care about, the sooner I can began to jump back into my life!"

Enzo murmured. "I'm sorry, love. I believe you have greatly misinterpreted and miscomprehended me on this whole Damon situation."

Elena didn't get it. "Miscomprehend what about the Damon situation?"

Enzo explained. "Damon isn't aware at all you are out of the coma. He has zero clue the curse has been broken on you."

"Are you joking.?"

"No jokes here, darling, Damon has no awareness of your situation right now and he's clueless as to the fact that you are no longer a sleeping beauty lying in a coffin."

The Doppelganger looked at the British vampire like he had grown two heads.

Seeing her look at him like this, Enzo knew it was hard for the brunette to wrap her mind around the fact of every one of Damon's thoughts and movements not surrounding her. But, he was breaking the truth to her nevertheless.

"Not only does Damon not know about you being out of your magical coma. But, none of the others know as well. Not Alaric, Caroline, Matt, Stefan or even Jeremy. And especially not Bonnie. Out of all of the old Mystic Falls gang, I'm the only one who knows about this particular development involving you."

"How is what you're saying even possible? None of them know, especially not Damon? When he had to have been the one to get you to help him find a way to wake me up. I know the only reason why I've gotten out a coma so early is because Damon needed and wanted it to be this way, so he could have me back in his life. And after he couldn't find a way to do that, he asked you for assistance and you found the witch to wake me. So, how is it then possible for you to tell me that Damon isn't even aware how the sleeping curse has been broken on me." Elena blinked.

"I never told you that Damon was the one who came to me for help or that he asked for my assistance when it came to you. That's just what you're assuming happened. Yet, the truth is that Damon didn't come to me at all in pertaining to the magical coma you were under. As a matter of fact, he hasn't spoken to me about you in years." Enzo stated calmly.

Elena was obviously caught off guard to learn this by her reaction. "I don't understand, I've been a top priority in Damon's life, I know he would be the first one to be concerned about my coma situation. And yet you're saying he doesn't know about it at all. That just doesn't make sense. Why would he no nothing about this or have nothing to do with how I broke out of my coma today. Yet, you of all people be the one to go on a mission to help me out of it? You and I are not exactly close, so I can't wrap my head around you breaking me out of that awful spell without Damon's acknowledgement or involvement at all."

Enzo sighed. "I was the sole one and the only one to put into motion to break you out of the coma, it was all me who came up with the idea to find a witch to end Kai's sleeping curse on you. As I said I did it because I didn't think you deserved to be in a coma any longer, just because Kai had some revenge plan all of those years ago. And Damon is unaware of what I did for you today and he has made zero effort to assist me for one reason. And that's because he is currently preoccupied."

"Preoccupied with what?"

"Preoccupied living a carefree and happy life with Bonnie at the moment."

"Well, Bonnie is his friend, so of course he would be living some type of life with her. I told him to live his life and didn't wish him to be miserable without me. I would be glad to learn he has lived a life with the other people he has cared about including his friend."

"You've miscomprehended me again, Love. When I say he is living a happy carefree life with Bonnie, I mean _with_ Bonnie."

Once again Elena blinked at Enzo. " _With_? Why do you say the word like that?"

The British vampire admitted to Elena. "With, as in romantically. As in lovers, As in sexually. As in how two people are when they are in love with each other and fully act out on those feelings. As in how two people in love with each other in the romantic sense and decide to get into a relationship with each other. That's what I mean by how Damon is _with_ Bonnie."

Now Elena looked at Enzo like he had really lost his mind, she was taken aback by the words that came out of his mouth, didn't believe a word of what he had just told her. "I don't know where you are going with this or what in the world you're doing or getting at. But, it's clear how for some reason you are upset and angry with Damon and how you are trying to sully his image by coming at me with some awful and clearly wrong untruths."

Enzo stared down Elena. "Untruths?"

"Untruths you just spoke to me about Damon and Bonnie. I know Damon like the back of my hand, know how he thinks and feels. I know his heart and where it belongs, which is to me, with me. He has told me more times then I can count how I am the love of his life and how I'm the woman he wants to have the life he dreamed of with. Damon loves me, he would never be with another woman like that, at least at seriously like how you're implying. His heart is loyal to me and he wouldn't give it to another woman, _especially_ not Bonnie. So, I don't know why you're trying to make me doubt my relationship with Damon, but it's not cool all at." Elena narrowed her eyes displeased towards Enzo.

"Of course you wouldn't believe me, Damon has been able to wrap you around his little finger, by no fault to you." Enzo said to her. He suspected that she would doubt his word about Damon being in a romantic relationship with Bonnie. Yet, he believed she should know about it.

So, he broke the news to her as someone gently did towards someone else who they were trying to break brutal, unwanted news to. "Damon is indeed with Bonnie, Elena and if there is any reason why you should doubt your relationship with him, then it's all because of him and his actions. Damon and Bonnie are indeed together and are about as together as two people could be together. I'm sorry to have to break the news to you like this but it's the truth."

Elena shook her head. "Now, you're not only lying on Damon, but Bonnie as well. Unbelievable of you."

Yet, Enzo continued on, his tone still gentle because he knew this word hurt her, but was something some sort of compassion towards her. "You've been wanting to catch up on what has happened while you were in a coma, here it is, even though I'm sure you won't like it. Around 2017 Damon has about to desiccate in a coffin next to yours."

"He was going to do what?"

"Desiccate, he was planning to desiccate along with your being in a coma. So, when Bonnie died he would wake up from desiccation around the same time you came around from your coma."

"Why would he desiccate?" Elena questioned as she was not sure what to feel about this.

"Doesn't matter, since he didn't do it." Enzo shrugged. "Anyway, what matters is how he would have desiccated and then would have eventually woken up for you and him to have your dream lives together. Yet, one person completely stopped his plans to follow through with his desiccation."

Asked Elena who was now interested in learning about Damon's plans to desiccate and had her attention on Enzo know to now more, despite her being displeased with him about what she saw as untruths about Damon being romantically involved with Bonnie. "Who?"

"Bonnie, that's who." Enzo dramatically rolled his eyes. "She wasn't at all too happy when she discovered Damon's plan to desiccate and was rather angry and salty over it. Instead of just letting things be, allowing him to desiccate like he planned to, she just couldn't have it not going her way. Her pride and feelings couldn't handle him desiccating not without seeing him at least one more time before he did."

Enzo relayed to Elena as he had remembered all of those years back at the coffee shop. Where he had been unbeknownst to Bonnie and Caroline as the two were discussing what had gone down after Bonnie had returned from New York. It had been by chance on how he was there at the same time the pair of friends had went there for some girl chat.

Yet, when he saw him his interest was peaked as he was ready to see Bonnie come back licking her wounds from Damon kicking her to the side through his desiccation. He had expected to see her dejected over Damon's decision. And was prepared to overhear her woes of hurt on how Damon did her so wrong or how she was hurt by his decision. He admitted he had looked forward to gloating in a 'I told you so way' Getting some personal enjoyment out of being proven right on how Damon Salvatore just wasn't a reliable friend or person to anyone but himself.

Even more so getting personal enjoyment out of it, because he had a difficult time in his life gaining long lasting and well built personal relationships of any type in his life. Which had been a life of abandonment and rejection. Leaving him feeling miserable and alone at times. One of those people who abandoned him had been Damon.

So, therefore Enzo was jealous of any close relationship Damon had, he had even been jealous of Damon's brotherhood relationship with Stefan. Because no matter how hard the Salvatore brothers fought each other at times and no matter what they fought over, they always stayed loyal and by each other's side when it came down to the most important instances.

He however, especially envied Damon's relationship with Bonnie on a whole other level. The way she was ride and die for Damon, standing by his side and defended him no matter what. And was fierce in the beliefs of her strong friendship with the Eldest Salvatore. Enzo hated how he had envy for Damon's connection to Bonnie, but he did.

He wanted that type of relationship and loyalty for himself, yet couldn't seem to get it. So, if he couldn't get it, he especially didn't want Damon to have to due to his belief that he didn't deserve it. Also he wanted someone else to feel abandoned by Damon like he had been, and Bonnie Bennett had been a target which would certainly do. He was selfishly glad on how she would feel at least some of the misery he had felt for so long when it came to personal relationships.'

But, it hadn't worked out like that, as he was thrown for a loop and disappointed to discover.

He rehashed the events of how Damon and Bonnie got together, starting with what his vampire hearing had picked up between the conversation with Bonnie and her blonde vampire friend.

"Bonnie being the groupie she tends to be for Damon, comes all the way here, to this very city New York to confront him. She confronts him and lets him have it on how her poor wittle feelings were hurt by his decision and how she didn't agree with it. She let him know how upset she was by it all, then just walks out leaves him to desiccate in a coffin next to yours. So, her not being able to leave things well enough alone when it comes to Damon is the reason for why he is in a long term romantic relationship with her, instead of desiccating for decades in a coffin next to you."

Enzo's tone turned sour. "Yet, Damon shares equal fault and blame, if not more so. He still could have chosen to let Bonnie walk away, still could have chosen to desiccate in a coffin anyway, where he would wait to wake up to live the dream life I'm sure you wanted with him. But, no instead he chases after her like a dog chasing after a bone. He prevents her from leaving and right then and there he chose Bonnie Bennett over you."

"In a parking lot, where your coffin is lying not too far away from them, he gives her some big old grand emotional speech, confesses his love and feelings for her, tells her he is _in love_ with her. She tells him she returns his love and is also _in love_ with him. They decide to then have a nightcap in a hotel room with a few naked rounds of sex, forgetting completely about what it would do to you."

"And the rest is history. To condense the last twenty plus five years into a not too long summary, they have been together since then. Damon pops the question to Bonnie, they eventually get married. And that's not even the icing on top of the bitter tasting cake. By some miracle of supernatural circumstances, he he able to impregnate Bonnie. Leaving her to give birth to a baby girl. And this is how it has been with them for the last twenty five years. As him and her him been in a romantic relationship for twenty five years going strong, which includes marriage and even a child they had together."

As Enzo finished his rambling story, Enzo gawked at him in shock.

He studied her for her reaction to his honest, brutal truth about Damon and Bonnie being together as he saw it behind her back.

"I can't believe you just made that all up." Elena eyed Enzo him annoyance.

"Really, you believe I just made it all up, Unbelievable." This time it was Enzo who gawked.

"Unbelievable is what you're doing right now. Making up a complete fairy tale story, which is bullshit of not only Damon getting with Bonnie romantically, but being with her like that for the last twenty or so years, which includes marriage and a child."

Enzo opened his mouth to say something.

An Elena who was clearly irritated with disbelief towards the British vampire, she raised her hand to cut him off. "This is some sort of silly fairy tale you've completely made up in your head to tell me about Damon hooking up with Bonnie, especially with the nonsense of him making her pregnant, thus them having a baby together. Since it is virtually impossible for a vampire to get a woman pregnant. I don't know what you are pulling here or why you decide to wake me up just to bring me here to tell me fake news about Damon, but it isn't right what you are doing."

"What you're trying to do to sabotage Damon's image isn't right and flat out wrong. And I don't believe a single word of what you just told me. First of all Damon loves me with all of his heart, as I do him, so I guarantee he would never do what you are implying to me. Second of all Damon puts me above all and other people, he has always put me first in his life and will always put me first in his life. Damon literally went through hell and high water to win me over, win over my heart."

"And was so grateful when he finally did. He did all he could to get me because he just wanted me that much. So, for you to say that he would throw it all away, throw my life with him away, throw _me_ away, and put it all in jeopardy for a serious long term relationship with another woman is ridiculous. It is especially ridiculous that he would get with my best friend, Bonnie of all women. And it's the fact that she is my best friend how I _know_ Damon would never romantically or sexually be with her in such a way. Bonnie is the _last_ woman he would be with."

"...Sure maybe other guys would be attracted to Bonnie like that, because she is pretty and I'm not saying she isn't. But, Damon is the last man on earth who would be attracted to her in such a manner. He would only see her as his best friend at most. So, for you to tell me that he would even look in her direction twice like that is laughable at best and not funny at worst. You want me to believe that Damon is with Bonnie at this very moment romantically, that he has been with her like this for the past twenty five years, that he is married to her and even has a child with her."

"This notion of him being with her is nonsense, ridiculous, asinine and downright absurd. And for you to make this all up because you have some sort of vendetta against him is wrong. It's downright cruel and rude for you to lie on him like this, then to use me as a way to try and hurt it. And I won't stand for what you are doing, Enzo."

He took notice how during her long irritated rant towards him, how she seemed to have insulted Bonnie with the notion like it was impossible for a man like Damon to be ever drawn to her. Whether or not Enzo had agreed with Bonnie or her relationship with Damon. He had actually understood why a man like Damon could be attracted to Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett was a beautiful woman who he could perfectly understand why any hot blooded male would be drawn to. Yet, the brunette seemed to have some unflattering opinions about her green eyed witch friend in which he wasn't going to directly address.

"There is no doubt how in the past, how he made it his number one mission to have you at all costs, how he didn't care for no one else much besides you, how he would easily risk other people just for the sake of you and your benefit, and how no one else in his world mattered besides you. So, I can't blame you much for wanting to believe this is still the case, as Damon has built you up to expect this through his actions towards you. Feelings however change, as did Damon's and you're to speak are no longer the apple of his eye." He stated lowly.

"No, you're lying with this complete fabrication on Damon." Elena raised her voice as she stood from the bed. Yet. just a few seconds later felt a light headed dizziness.

Seeing this Enzo pressed her back by the shoulder. "Easy there, you're not recovered enough to stand on your own two feet yet."

She sat back down on the bed but with a huff towards Enzo. Absolutely steamed at him. "He told me he would always choose me first, and I know that's what he would still do when it's the most important. How dare you try to make me question Damon's loyalty and faithfulness to me and his love for me."

"Damon's only loyal and faithful to one person and that's Damon Salvatore." Enzo sneered bitterly. "The man goes after what he wants, doesn't care who he has to run over or bombard to get it. At the end of the day, he is what he is, a truly selfish man at heart. Once he sets his mind on having something, he makes it his mission to get it until his has it."

"You of all people should know how true this is, as you were on the receiving end of him going after what he wants, when he wanted you and you benefited from his attention on you for a good while. But, you are now experiencing the opposite end up what happens when Damon Salvatore pursues what he wants, the bad end."

"Once he had his sights on Bonnie Bennett, he sniffed after her like a hound dog. Charmed his way into her heart and in between her legs. His heart wants what it wanted, which was Bonnie. His heart lead him to Bonnie. As did his dick which he has been shoving inside of her countless times for the past twenty five years."

Scowling at the crudeness of his last words, Elena snapped out towards Enzo. "Why are you being such a jackass right now. You're saying such awful things about Damon and Bonnie, the two closest people in my life. The two closest people in my life who would never do to me what you're claiming they are doing and have done with each other. Neither of them would hurt me or wrong me like this."

Once again Enzo opened his mouth to explain.

Once again an steaming Elena count him off. "Bonnie, she wouldn't did such a thing to me, anymore than Damon would. She has been nothing but a true loyal friend to me, even putting me above herself many times. She always thinks about my feelings. You wish for me to believe that Bonnie would betray me by spreading her legs for the man I love and then marrying him? How could you be so mean about her character and her as a person."

"Your faith and loyalty in Damon, is only surpassed by your faith and loyalty in Bonnie. Again you believe what you have been programmed to believe for so long when it comes to those two. Yet, as much as Damon set out to have Bonnie as his woman, Bonnie was a willing participant in being his woman and as eagerly wanting him as he wanted her. Guess she grew tired of playing second place to you so when he offered himself to her, boy did she jump on it." Enzo whistled coolly.

Then added with a humorless chuckle. "Bonnie surely changed from being your little loyal witch friend to thinking about herself. She glady jumped into a romance with Damon Salvatore. Grabbed onto him mind, heart, pussy and all and hasn't let go of him since. Wrangled a proposal out of him, even managed to get a child from him against all of the odds. And neither of them have given a second thought to you, in their quest to be together. It's the brutal, harsh truth but it's still the truth."

"Stop it, just stop it with your lies, Enzo. I'm tired of you spewing this nonsense to me. Now give me Damon's current phone number so I can get in contact with him, making him aware I have raised from Kai's magical curse. So, I can get out of here and the hell away from you." Elena whipped out the words.

"As I predicted, you wouldn't believe me. Not surprising that you wouldn't or wouldn't want to. As I get it's not easy news to accept how the man you thought was the love of your life and the woman you thought was your biggest best friend have been involved romantically for quite some time. This is why I have proof to back up what I'm telling you."

"Proof?" Elena sounded doubtful of this.

"Evidence which I collected over the years for just a time like this." Enzo put in calmly.

The Doppelganger rolled her eyes. "You have evidence of this fairytale relationship between Bonnie and Damon? Right."

The British vampire headed over to his luggage bag. "One day I knew there would potentially be a day where you would wake up before Bonnie died and therefore during a time while Damon and Bonnie were still together in a relationship. But, even if Bonnie died someday, leaving you to wake, I still wanted proof of the two of them being together, so you would believe me. Therefore I collected photos as proof of their betrayals."

Elena squinted her eyes. "Photos, you collected photos of the two of them?"

Enzo boldly confirmed. "Photos of the two of them together over the course of the years in various stages of their romance. All grouped up by me over the years for just a day like this when I knew I would need to prove to you that I was telling you the truth."

A flabbergasted Elena babbled. "How,,,where would you even get access to these so called photos of the two of them together if neither are close to you? Not like either Damon or Bonnie would share them with you since you and them aren't friends. And since you seem to be on shake grounds with Damon."

"No, they didn't give me access to them not by choice. But, even the time when you went into a coma, social media was a very big thing. And like people loved to do back then and love to do today, the pair of Damon and Bonnie loved to document their relationship on social media. So, over the time when they would post pictures of themselves on their social media pages, I would sometimes pay those pages a visit. Where I would print out photos of them together, to hold into as proof. Just like with any active social media pages they would constantly put up new pictures up themselves over the years. Occasionally which I managed to print out on my printer." Enzo garbled sounding like he had a mouthful of marbles in his mouth.

"You can't claim you have these photos without showing them to be or otherwise I'll know you're lying on the two of them." Elena folded her arms over her chest, her lips turned downwards.

"Have all of the proof you need revealed to you right here." He paused to reach into his luggage bag where he pulled out a large yellow envelope. "Here you will see that I'm not lying to you about Damon being romantically involved with Bonnie."

Seeing the yellow envelope in his hand, Elena's confidence in Damon and how he didn't do what Enzo claimed he was doing with Bonnie went down. She felt a sudden lump in her throat. "You collect all of this?"

The British vampire stepped closer to her. "By no means was I going onto their social media pages every single day or anything of such. Just peered in on them from time to time during the evolutions of their relationship. Some are from the early just dating parts of their relationship, other during their engagement, some of when they became married and so on. Some as old as twenty years, between the years, and more recent. Yet, they all reveal the truth of what I'm telling you."

Staring blankly at the envelope in Enzo's hands. Elena thought that it was rather odd of Enzo to be so focused on following the social media of her 'boyfriend' and best friend to look for photos to collect just in case she woke up one day. As a matter of fact she thought it was rather stalkerish of him.

Enzo tapped the envelope. "Of course you don't have to see them if you wish not to. You could keep living in denial, believe I'm not telling you the truth. And then proceed down to Virginia willing yourself to believe you'll be able to just jump into a romantic relationship with Salvatore again, just to be there to see him living a happy, lovely life with his wife, Bonnie Bennett, or should I say Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore and their daughter. I know finding out like this sting you, but that's better than me not letting you know at all then you being hit by a painful, emotional bullet train to discover the man you love is romantically involved with your best friend in which you believed both would always be loyal to you."

"Or you could choose to see the truth for how it is now, which is in these photographs I hold in my hand. Your choice." He offered to her.

As much as she felt like him collecting photographs of Damon and Bonnie over the years was still stalkerish and strange, her morbid curiosity got the better of her. And he had made a great point, if she rejected looking at the photos and thus refusing to believe The British vampire. If she had returned to Mystic Falls in hopes of Damon welcoming her back in his open arms in the romantic sense, then she would be in for a crushing rude awakening if she in fact did discover the man she loved and her best friend were romantically involved and had been that way for a long time.

"Give them to me, let me see them." Elena roughly snatched the big yellow envelope from his hands with growing impatience.

Then she proceeded to open up the envelope, she reached in and pulled out a stack of photos which were inches thick. Causing her self confidence in Damon to go down even further.

Templing his fingers together, Enzo watched as she pulled his photos out, feeling in a brooding mood. He had meticulously put those pictures in order from the earliest years of The Salvatore vampire and the Bennett witches relationship to the most recent years in which he had last printed a few off to collect. Just for a day like this one, when he could reveal their truth nature to the doppelganger before him. Now that day was here.

Dread pitted in the bottom of Elena's stomach the moment her eyes fell on the very first picture which was on top of the stack pile. She began to slowly go through the pictures, which was clearly set up from the early parts of the relationship when they first must have gotten together, then processed from there.

There were a variety of different pictures and photos of the pair together, through various courses and stages of their romantic relationship. Some were taken outside, some inside. Some were selfies which one or the other had taken of themselves together, some of which were obvious that a third person had taken of them together. Some were candids of the couple together. And others were more of a professional, paid types of pictures and portraits in which the vampire and witch coupling had taken of them.

These pictures ranged from older to newer ones and all in between which covered the time period Elena had been in a coma. Some were taken at the boarding house, others in a house she didn't recognize. There were pictures of Damon and Bonnie together making it clear to any person who viewed them that they were dating and romantically involved. Pictures of them spending them together in all seasons, summer,spring,fall and winter.

Pictures of them with just the two of them together in all different parts and places in the world. Some which were just in Mystic Falls, Virginia or in other parts of the state. Others in other parts of the United States which appeared to be them just spending couple time traveling the country. And still others of them in other parts of the world like they were on various vacations of sorts over the years.

In some of the photos which Enzo had printed from their social media pages, Damon and Bonnie were laughing, grinning, smiling, or playful. In others their demeanor was more serious, romantically intimate with a hint of sensuality. Yet, no matter whether their pictures together was the two of them being playful or smiling. Or more of a serious, romantic style to them. One thing was obvious by the tone of all of these pictures and that was how Damon and Bonnie was, were, and had been romantically linked together for quite some time.

Elena felt a crushing, defeating blow to her heart as she realized how every single comment Enzo had made to her about how Damon got involved with Bonnie, how he was still involved with Bonnie was true. All of it from how they had confessed their love to each other in a New York parking yet years ago, just to proceed to act out on those feelings in New York hotel room by getting naked then rolling into bed for sex.

To them now being married even with a potential child was true. And it had been such a way for the past twenty years and _still_ was this way currently. The man she was in love with and her best friend since childhood was romantically involved therefore had been for a while. Elena couldn't quite wrap her mind around the devastating news to her emotions.

Observing her going through the first half of the stack of photos, seeing how she was both distraught and upset by what she was seeing, Enzo couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Damon may have had long ago moved on from the doppelganger he use to attach himself to, having moved onto the green eyed witch.

Yet, the doppelganger's feelings was still locked onto the time where she had been the one who was in a relationship with The eldest Salvatore romantically and when she was in love with the blue eyed vampire. Which meant she was still in love with him, as well as most likely viewing the man as the love of her life.

He could only imagine how it would be a bruisin blow to any woman's heart for the man she was in love with to have moved on to fall for another woman. And how the bruising feelings must have increased tenfold when that very woman was her best friend. But, as bad as he felt, Enzo still knew she needed to know the truth.

The emotional pain along with agonish cut deep into her like a knife as she continued to flip through the stack of photos and it cut deeper with the more and more pictures which were revealed to her. What cut her the most was how in every single one of the pictures of Damon and Bonnie together was how obvious and clear that the two of them were completely, deeply, emphatically in love with each other and happily so.

Seeing Bonnie in them, who was suppose to be her best friend since childhood, hanging all over the man who was suppose to be her boyfriend. How she stood or sat close to him, how she held him, how she even _kissing_ him in some of those pictures either on the cheek or on the lips was super off putting to Elena and if upset her to see Bonnie being so carefree in showing affections with and towards Damon in the pictures.

And Elena was very much rubbed the wrong way, beyond irritated on how openly Bonnie had displayed her love for the blue eyed vampire and how joyfully loving she was towards him. As the blue eyed had been her (Elena thought prefering) to herself man, had been her man when she was forced into a coma because of Kai's psychopath curse. Yet, the 'girl code' and 'chicks before dicks' seemed completely lost on Bonnie, which didn't set well with Elena at all or made her feel not so pleasant feelings towards the green eyed woman.

However, even more than how Bonnie was in the pictures was how Damon was in them. Damon's demeanor in them had bothered the brunette, brown eyed woman ten times more than Bonnie. Because even if Bonnie had some time along the way developed serious feelings for him, Elena knew deep down that it couldn't mean much or go as far if it was just one sided on all Bonnie's part. If Damon had still been in love with her, only viewing Bonnie as a friend, then Elena would have been able to brush off the fact Bonnie had fallen for her boyfriend or more like _former_ boyfriend now a little easier. Maybe let her know how it wasn't appropriate for her to be having such types of feelings for her best friend's boyfriend, then advise her to go find another man to be with. Elena knew she would have advised Bonnie to do this in a passive-aggressive tone, but she still would have left it open to keep the friendship between them attached perhaps.

But, this wasn't the case of one sided feelings between the two of them just coming from Bonnie's part. On Damon's behalf he equally seemed to love and be in love with Bonnie as much as the Bennett witch was with him. In multiple pictures it was the way he was around her and there were pictures of him kissing Bonnie on the lips or cheek and forehead in a romantically loving way as well.

More so the way he _looked_ at Bonnie in some of them, eyeing her like the Bennett woman was the only woman in the entire world, like she was all that mattered to him, and as if she held the entire universe in her hands. Was simply too much for Elena's heart to bare or take.

Elena Gilbert had experienced what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Damon Salvatore's 'I think I'm in love with you or I want to have my way with you in bed' types of staredowns. And she had been thrilled when he had stare her down in that way, even in the time when she had been in a relationship with Stefan and was supposed to be committed fully to the younger Salvatore, she had liked the way the older Salvatore brother had looked at her.

Still, the way he was eyeing down Bonnie seemed different to Elena, to her the way he laid his gaze upon the green eyed Bennett witch was on a whole other level, leaving Elena not to like it all. Various pictures showed his gaze and the way he eyed Bonnie down being more burning and heated in a 'I wish I could have you naked and underneath me.' sexual sort of way.

Along with an more intense, immense, deep romantic love sort of way. Giving Bonnie the 'I'm head over heels in love with you' intense gaze, which was more meaningful, powerful, depthful, empowering, and strong than any similar type of expression the doppelganger had gotten from the blue eyed vampire during the course of their relationship.

And seeing him gaze down Bonnie in such an intense, immense, meaningful way was like a punch in the gut for Elena. More so there was something in Damon which she had never seen in him before. An aura about him which even came off in all of the photographs. This new aura which reflected in his eyes, his facial expressions, his body language, and his demeanor.

This aura which had made him seem immortality younger than when she last saw him. As if he had found some magical fountain of youth which physically added to his already immortality young appearance. He radiated more merriment, exuberance, and cheerfulness. His aura was glowing with high spirits, liveliness, zest, and glee.

Discovering how it was Bonnie who brought out his different side and new aura to him. Realizing Damon was more in love with Bonnie than he had ever been with her. Sure, they were just pictures, but Elena had a keen expertise in picking up emotions and body languages from looking at photographs of people, and knowing exactly what they were feeling or what their emotions were.

So, she knew she was correct in her judgments of Damon's interactions with Bonnie in the frozen images she was currently observing. And she was correct when she observed how Damon's love for Bonnie more than he had ever been with her.

This fact was like a stab to Elena's heart. Her emotions and mood began to drop, getting worse and worse. She wanted to toss all of these photos of Damon with Bonnie and vise versa in the trash or burn them so she would never had to view them again. Yet, at the same time she kept going through them. Like a bad, awful accident, she couldn't turn away from them or convince herself to stop searching from them until she had completed them all.

Shuffling through more of them, dreading what else she could see, she came up upon the day of their wedding, which had been well documented in dozens of pictures and photos. Both of the professional kind that an hired wedding photographer took at weddings and of the amauter kind which had been taken by family and friends who had attended the wedding.

Damon had worn a dark black wedding tuxedo, looking incredibly handsome in it as he did so. While Bonnie had worn a flowing white wedding dress, her hair pinned up into a bun, with a few loose long strands of hair hanging to the front side of her face. And despite how souring feelings towards the Bennett witch, Elena had to admit how Bonnie looked glowingly beautiful in her wedding dress.

The pictures of their wedding day included some from the altar, capturing them looking into each other's eyes as they said their vows, included them slipping the wedding ring on the other's finger, included them kissing at the altar in which Elena assumed was after the priest had declared them husband and wife.

There was pictures of them with their wedding party. It didn't fall past Elena's eyes how Stefan and Caroline were at the forefront of the wedding party right next to the married couple, as Stefan must have been the best man and Caroline the maid of honor. What she thought about Caroline seeming to have approved and supported of Bonnie marrying Damon, Elena pushed that to the side.

There were pictures of them at the wedding reception. Which included many of just the two of them as Bride and Groom together. The pictures captured how gladly, happily, and enthusiastically they were that they were now married.

On Damon's part, he looked every part of the man who was thankful and grateful to be married. The joyful expression in his features, how he interacted with then new wife in them, gave the impression that he views Bonnie as the love of his life and saw her as the very woman who had hung the moon, sun, and the stars.

Damon had given his heart, mind, and soul to another woman the very day he went through with marrying her. And had committed his heart, mind, and soul to none other then Bonnie Bennett. The fact he could just marry another woman period after promising her forever really rubbed Elena the wrong way.

She remembered the kiss in the rain with him in which he had promised her forever, yet here he was giving his whole life and heart to Bonnie through marrying her. Him marrying Bonnie and being in love with her period was like Damon reaching through her (Elena's) heart and squeezing it until it painful comburst. If he had reached into her chest cavity to tear her heart out, Elena wasn't sure it could have been more painful than him emotionally crushing her heart with his bare hand.

And she wondered to herself how a man who had been hellbent to win her from his brother, who had once stopped at nothing to get her, could turn his back on her like this to give his heart to her childhood best friend.

Still, Elena shuffled through even more pictures of them, in which they were now wearing their wedding rings since these were taken after they had been married. She was growing more angry as she looked through more and more of the pictures. Eventually, she flipped to the ones which began to show a pregnant Bonnie.

Which had Elena taken aback because she knew Damon was a vampire still, who was hesitant about taking the cure and becoming human. Yet, if he would ever consider taking the cure, then Elena figured it would be him coming around to take it with her after she had woken up from a coma, once the spell had been broken with Bonnie's death, since she herself had already taken in once she decided she no longer wished to be a vampire.

However, Damon had remained a vampire, which included when he had gotten with Bonnie. So, Elena had no idea how a vampire whose sperm was suppose to be 'dead' managed to get a woman pregnant in the first place. But, exactly how he had gotten a woman pregnant wasn't a number one concern of Elena's at the moment. It was the fact he had impregnated a woman period, that _Bonnie_ was the woman he had impregnated period.

Photos ranged from the early stages in her pregnancy when there was just a small noticeable baby bump, then proceeded from there as the witches belly got bigger with the more months that passed into her pregnancy.

There was a particular picture relating to these which really struck her in the chest. In it showed Bonnie whose stomach was huge at that point, as she must have been around at least eight months pregnant the time the picture was taken. The photo which was taken in black and white, had a view of Bonnie's body from the waist up and she was naked with her one arm covering her breasts.

And Bonnie wasn't in it alone, Damon was also in the picture, shirtless, with stubble on his jaw and chin, with a pair of jeans on. They pair of them were standing close, facing each other, they had their foreheads tilted, touching each other's and their eyes closed. Damon's hand, the one with his wedding ring on it, covered over her round pregnant belly. While Bonnie's was placed on his board bare shoulders.

Even though the jeans Damon was wearing then had hung low on his waist, there wasn't anything exactly sexual to this picture, just intimate in a way when a couple was happy and glad to be having a child together.

Reluntely, Elena could see a sort of art to the picture and how it was taken, would have called it beautiful if it was any other couple besides Bonnie and Damon who had taken it together. There was loving, tenderness, and care behind this particular photo. Which bothered her a ton.

Then the photos maneuvered to the time after Bonnie had given birth to the baby. Photos of their baby girl which ranged from the time where she was a newborn all the way up to her oldest toddler years. From Elena could see on a few of the pictures, Damon and Bonnie had named their daughter "Autumn" and the doppelganger couldn't help but wonder who had decided to name her that.

Was it Bonnie, was it Damon and did the two of them come up with the pretty name for their daughter together? As her mood continued to darken, Elena closely studied the images of the parents with their child who had then either been a baby or a toddler or somewhere in between the months were a baby eventually grew into a toddler.

She viewed Damon in such related pictures. A couple which stood out to Elena was one where Damon was sleeping on the couch, with his back lying on the couch, looking peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. He was wearing on of his typical v neck style shirts he usually wore.

He had one arm behind his head using it as a pillow, the other arm was securing a baby Autumn who must had been just a couple of months old at that point, he was securing baby Autumn who was laying down on her stomach against his chest, resting asleep in peaceful baby rest. This was the type of image a person could look at and get serious baby fever from. Or the type which would make women swoon at seeing a man being loving father to his baby.

Another one was of Damon who had a baby carrier strapped to his person, in the baby carrier was again baby Autumn at a few months old, wrapped up snugly inside of the baby carrier against the front of his body. He appeared to have been out somewhere, although Elena couldn't tell where, other than the sun was shining so he was outside at the time. And she couldn't tell who took the picture but her best guesses would have been Bonnie. Who she also believed must have taken the picture with the baby sleeping on his chest.

All she knew was that in the one he was carrying Autumn in the baby carrier, was how he looked every part of the proud father from how he grinned at the camera with his eyes crinkled and sparkling in a joyful manner. Elena couldn't believe what she was witnessing in this and other similar fatherhood photos of the Eldest Salvatore.

He had promised her forever, made her believe she had a future of happiness and life time love with him, yet here he was not only getting Bonnie pregnant, but gladly, dutifully, and proudly jumping full steam ahead into being a Dad to the child he had created with Bonnie, as if there wasn't another woman before who he had promised himself and his future to. Elena felt like Damon was acting like she never existed to him, all because he decided to get with Bonnie and then followed through with having a baby with her. Which was the next ultimate, life changing step a couple could take together after getting married. And both Damon and Bonnie seemed to have eagerly taken that life changing step.

Bonnie was a super attentive mother from what Elena judged in the photos, a mother who showered Autumn with maternal love. Who seemed whatever maternal feelings she had for the child through sweetness, care, and gentleness. And Elena could easily tell how Bonnie love the girl very much. And seemed to enjoy being a Mom with all that being a Mom meant.

As far Damon there was something different about him in the pictures he was with Autumn in. Something softer about his eyes and posture in the presence of the little girl he shared with Bonnie. The way he was embracing being a Dad who seemed to enjoy being a father, as much as Bonnie had enjoyed being a Mom in them.

This somewhat surprised Elena about Damon. She had always viewed him as one of those men who would be the hesitating, unsure type about being a Dad. Because some men was just turned off completely to any thought of being a father, some men preferred to go through their entire lives without being a parent, as their belief was that being one weighed them down or was too much trouble.

So, to Elena, Damon was more of the type to avoid or reject the notions of fatherhood rather than embrace it. And his whole personality and history of actions, behaviors and just how he was Damon Salvatore, didn't exactly make for the vision of _father,_ in the image people would view when they imagined who was and wasn't the perfect 'role model' for fatherhood.

Although she knew Damon hadn't been the type who would see being a father as something appealing or as a particular goal of his life, as compared to others who knew they wanted children at some point in their adult lives, to the point where they even try to plan when to start parenthood and have kids. He had even turned his nose up at it one time when she mentioned having kids with him in the future, like it was rather silly for him to have kids. As he had said something about how he wasn't Matt.

Still Elena had hoped he had changed his mind about that and would love her enough for the two of them to eventually start a family together. It was one of the reasons why she had taken the cure, so that she could be human and potentially get pregnant with children in her future. And the only man whose children she wanted to get pregnant with was Damon's. She figured that with time, Damon would see the appeal of being a father. And that he would take the cure to become human with her. So, she could have a bunch of Gilbert-Salvatore kids running around on their little feet.

She had wished for at least three or four kids with Damon and when she told him this, Damon gave her his "No way in hell" expression, telling her he wasn't keen on having one child, much less four. Still she had laughed it off, believing he would change his mind one day.

And he had changed his mind apparently, it just wasn't her who changed his mind, but _Bonnie_ who did. It was hard now for Elena to connect the man who had snorted to her when she had mentioned kids, to the one she saw now in the photos with his baby to toddler child.

Then there was the men who managed to get a woman pregnant, yet had taken zero accountability for dropping their pants and making a baby with a woman. The men who ran away from fatherhood and who defined every single thing in which it meant to be a 'Deadbeat Dad'.

From what Elena viewed, Damon was the opposite of Deadbeat, he was a man who took full and complete, accountability and responsibility for helping to make a baby. Not just because he had to do it, but because he honestly wanted to do it.

She could just tell how Damon adored and cherished Autumn. How devoted of a Dad he loved, how he showered the girl with fatherly tenderness and love. And seemed dedicated to giving her the world.

Elena couldn't help but to hate what she was seeing in those pictures, what she had wanted with him, one of the things she had wanted with him the most, potential children, he had went and given them another woman. But, not just any woman of course it had to be Bonnie Bennett out of all of them.

She had trusted Damon with her life and her heart, he had shattered that trust. Then he had grinded her heart to dust with his boots, to leave her with a aching hole in her chest. Whatever positive light she had viewed Damon in was now ruined, because she could only currently see him in a nasty negative light. She was feeling more than outraged towards the Eldest Salvatore at the moment.

The photos in which all three of them were together at the same time. Damon, Bonnie, Autumn, Dad,Mom, and child was like another stab to the doppelganger's chest. The pictures of the three of them together looking like the happy, warm, merry family. Looking like the perfect familial united.

Viewing Bonnie among her husband Damon and her daughter Autumn, Elena felt jealousy rise up inside of her. She was envious of the marriage and life Bonnie had built so carefree with Damon. The same man who had guaranteed a future with her and who had promised her forever, was married to and had an actual baby with Bonnie.

Elena knew that Bonnie knew how much she loved Damon, yet the green eyed which had snuck in and taken _her_ place and what she viewed a rightfully hers. Because to Elena that was what Damon had been, he had been hers. And to Elena Bonnie had taken what and _who_ was hers as if she had the right to do that.

And because of all of these Elena instantly felt a strong dislike for the woman who had been her best friend since childhood, yet Elena no longer saw Bonnie as a best friend, she saw her as a boyfriend stealer who had _stolen_ Damon.

Although there were still a handful of more photos to to go through, Elena had seen enough of them and had gotten the picture or pictures literally. So, to the sum of it all Damon and Bonnie went behind her back while she was helpless in a coma, had fallen for each other, then acted out on those feelings by officially becoming a couple and declaring their romance.

To the sum of it all, they were deeply in love, had gotten joyfully married, and with them having a child together to add to their union the two along with the baby they had, had become impeccably domestic. And the ideal vision of what everyone visioned as a healthy Dad,Mom, and child family.

This was a reality and Elena absolutely hated this reality. Besides the hurt she had felt, she overwhelmingly felt other feelings and none of them were pleasant. Resentment, bitterness,anger, and raged boiled up inside of her at both Damon and Bonnie. Just as she felt very betrayed by the two people who she considered loyal and faithful to her. As she saw it, both of them had stabbed her back at the same time, gleefully just so they could selflessly act out on whatever love they believed they had for each other.

The Gilbert woman couldn't stand to even look at one more picture Enzo had printed off, disgusted beyond measure she tossed the stack of photos on the bed next to her with such force that some of them slide off the side of the bed and fell to the floor.

For about a half a minute there was an awkward silence between the British vampire and the human doppelganger. As if Enzo was trying to collect his thoughts on what to say next.

While Elena who was indignantly outraged to the point she had tears brimming in her eyes

Once he saw her react this way, Enzo did actually have sympathy for her. "Sorry, darling, I know it's not the cheerfully, amazing, beautifully romantic, embracing reunion you must have imagined you were going to have with Damon, but now you know."

Feeling all of the bitter and angry feelings boiling up inside of her, Elena wished that the Bennett witch and Salvatore vampire were somewhere close around so she could tell them how she felt about their betrayals. Yet, they were nowhere near.

And because she hated how she learned about this, she took her angry, upset emotions on the only person who was in the room with her now, the one who had made it his intentions to expose her to the harsh and brutal truth.

"Is this what you wanted?" She lashed out towards Enzo.

Enzo scoffed with perplexed bafflement. "You're turning this around on me?"

"What exactly was your goal here, huh, Enzo? You going through all of the trouble in finding a witch to break Kai's curse on me, just to bring me here. You shower me with kindness along with niceties, playing yourself to be worried about the side effects of me waking from a coma, playing the nice guy act of being concerned about me. Just to what, set me up and bring me here to jump on me in a moment of vulnerability when I woke up from the coma, ready to be reunited with Damon and have my life with him back. Just for you to shove him being with Bonnie in by face. I mean what's your game here." Elena screeched at him.

He was sure that whichever humans who were staying in the nearby rooms could hear from how loud her voice was right now.

Elena ranted on in an accusatory tone. "You _knew_ them being together would hurt and upset me greatly which is why you woke me up in the first place isn't it. This wasn't just you searching for a way to break the spell on me for my sole benefit, you did this for yourself. For some reason you have this intense hatred and anger towards Damon, and in your vendetta you want to way to stick it to him. So, in your mind you figured I was the best way to do that, so you went out of your way to get me from the coma for your own reasons."

"For whatever in the world your negative personal feelings for Damon are, you could have left me out of it. But, no you had to drag me into it. And rub the fact that Damon and Bonnie are romantically involved, married, and with a child in my face. You wished for some sort of reaction when you eagerly made me witness how they were screwing around with each other all of this time, where I have been helpless in a magical curse. You wanted learning of this news to upset me, to piss me off, all because you needed to get back at Damon?"

Elena was so angry that she stomped her foot on the ground. "Well, if this was your entire goal I could been much better off without your so called help. Maybe I would have been better off in a coma or somewhere else other than you rubbing their relationship in my face, because without you, I wouldn't know this pain and betrayal I'm feeling right now. So, congratulations, Enzo you for what you wanted."

Even though Enzo believed she had a right to be angry and pissed at the moment considering the circumstances of finding her best friend and boyfriend or as Damon had made it her ex boyfriend, through no choice or mutual decision on Elena's part. Even though he did indeed may have understand why she was feeling the way that she was under these circumstances. He didn't at all appreciate her taking out these emotions on him. As if the decisions two other people made to fall into a romantic relationship with each other was all on him.

"You just said you would be better off in a coma, than with me helping you to get out of it?" Enzo questioned in a tone as if the notion was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"If your motive in 'helping'" Elena air quoted. "Me, was just to tell me that the two people in my life I believed I could trust are now together, then I would be better off without your so called help. You could have just left me alone and out of whatever plan you had, but no you couldn't do that."

"Better off without my help? Let me tell you something Miss Gilbert, if it wasn't for my help then you would be still lying in that coffin under Kai's magical curse." Enzo lowly retorted. "Without my assistance you very well, could have been under that awful spell for another twenty years, forty years, or even a sixty plus years. So, to suggest or imply you'd rather still be under the sleeping curse because you don't like the result you've woken up to is utter nonsense."

He went on. "Just because had to have your dream life with Damon Salvatore broken to be replaced by the reality of what really is, doesn't mean you can consider yourself better off without my help. Sure, it must be some nasty tasting medicine for you to swallow on Damon being exposed for his true colors and the man you didn't quite thought him to be, but there's more to your life than just him. And with or without him you should be grateful I even bothered to wake your ass up."

Elena was about to open her mouth to retort.

"I'm not done."

She narrowed her brown eyes at him cutting off her retort.

"Because you know there's a few people too busy enjoying the contentful lives they're having right now to have even bothered to find a way to wake you up. " Enzo implied with a shot at the Salvatores and those who were currently married to such Salvatore brothers in Bonnie and Caroline. "They seemed to have not made any efforts at least not recently to break the sleeping curse spell, I was the one who did. I'm the reason why you are sitting awake in this room now instead of back in that coffin. I did in fact go through the trouble of finding a witch skilled enough to end something which wasn't supposed to having any loopholes at all to it."

"Without my assist you've been under Kai's spell for a hell of a lot longer, because I assure you that Bonnie doesn't plan on dying anytime soon. You may question my motive but I woke you because I don't believe you should be rotting away in a coffin, placed in some storage building for decades and decades, while your use to be boyfriend goes around living a carefree life, being lovers with the woman who was your childhood best friend. Both of them seemed to accept living their romances together, while you were rotting inside of a coffin. I'm the reason why you aren't rotting any more. Grow up why don't you instead of throwing a fit in my direction." Enzo ended rather harshly.

This harsh tone had Elena folding her arms over her chest.

"Here you are killing the messenger, will you do know that I am not at all to blame for the truth behind this message don't you? I have absolutely no control over what those two other grown adult people in Damon and Bonnie decided to to, it was all fully their choices to go behind your back, while you were in a sleeping curse to act out on all of their feelings, which apparently was too strong for them to consider how it would ever affect you whenever you found out about them. At least not enough for them to decide _not_ to become lovers."

He barked out defensively. "It's them who are currently married, living their lives in a relationship with each other, I had nothing to do with it at all. If anything I tried to open up Bonnie's eyes to the true nature of Damon, yet that wasn't enough for her to stay away from him. Don't blame me for their actions. I didn't force them to screw each other's brains out, I didn't force them to date, I didn't force them to get married, and I certainly wouldn't have forced them to have a child together."

Elena simply huffed.

The British vampire rambled on with annoyance on how Elena was taking out her anger on Damon and Bonnie on him. "And whether you've woken up from the coma much sooner or much later, whether the spell would have been broken years ago, yesterday, tomorrow or decades from now. It still wouldn't have changed the reality of this situation, the reality of how Damon and Bonnie are gladly together, despite you. You would have had to discover the truth some point or later wouldn't you?"

The doppelganger refused to answer him.

"And the truth of them being together would have still hurt you no matter if you found out about it today or years down the road, because I promise you, you would have found out eventually. Whether it be from me, Damon and Bonnie themselves, or you looking back on what happened during your coma as a way to catch up on what went down while you were gone and put two and two together. And sure maybe there is some self serving goal in me wanting to reveal the true Damon to you, but you're still here because I bothered enough for you to be here. So, with all due respect get off my back."

She glared at him.

He glowered at her.

And for a couple of minutes they had a angry sort of stare off.

That was when Elena had to concede on how Enzo made a great point. "You're right, it's not your fault the two of them are together."

"No, it isn't." Said Enzo automatically calming down.

Frowning Elena uttered. "I just can't wrap myself under this or can understand how a romance between them actually is real. And have they still can manage to have one despite the impact they had to know it would have on me if I ever found out, this is pretty much the worst thing either of them could do to me."

Enzo muttered. "If I was in your shoes, with a girlfriend of my decided to get with a friend of mine, I have no doubts I would feel the same way as you."

Elena huffed. "How could they do this to me? Bonnie betrayed our friendship by taking up with the man she knows I'm in love with and Damon basically cheated on me with my best friend. I don't care if I was in a coma and unavailable for him to physically be with at the time, he could have picked many other women besides her. And Damon should have been off limits to Bonnie."

Enzo sneered resentfully. "Well, as I said you've just been revealed to the true colors of them both. Your biggest mistake is with trusting them and having faith in them that they would look out for you, when in the end they wish to look at for no one but themselves."

"I saw the effect Damon had on Bonnie coming from a mile away, after a while of her being around him and them having their little friendship going, made her more and more like him with the more time they spent together. This includes her talking on more of Damon's selfishness. And as I said she gladly followed him around to help do his biddings like some high school groupie."

"Like some desperate groupie, so upon the first opening he gave her, she had no problems at all shacking up with him, even though it basically meant she was taking him from you. Doesn't matter what he does, as she'll always stick by his side. And she paints herself as a good witch with morals, yet at the end of the day she's really no better than the rest of us who plays dirty to get ahead."

With her jaw clenching as she glared at the area ahead of her, Elena couldn't actually disagree with Enzo's notion of Bonnie, as the doppelganger didn't even consider the witch as her friend any longer.

"And Damon, is Damon as I said he is selfish. The man ran over his own brother for you, so perhaps it shouldn't be such a far fetched surprise to you, that he would turn run you over for your supposed friend." Enzo pointed out.

Although she had nothing exactly to say in regards to the situation between her, Stefan, and Damon, where she eventually had no problems with what Damon did to his own brother to get with her, because she was benefiting from it, therefore also hoping Stefan would get over it and the relationship between her and Damon would keep going well. She just preferred to focus her angry feelings on the current situation, instead of going back to her triangle with the Salvatore brothers.

"Doesn't matter what he does, or how many times he screws up, or how many he hurts, kills or murders, or how many wrongs he has done or lives he has messed up. Damon has committed countless atrocities. Yet, it doesn't matter to the ones whose always the most loyal to him. He has always had Stefan, had you, now he has Bonnie. Somehow he always gets what he wants…" As he rambled this Enzo bitterly thought back to a time just a week after Bonnie and Damon had returned from New York twenty five years back. After he had overheard the conversation between Bonnie and Caroline on how she and Damon had decided to become a thing.

This overheard conversation has somewhat already put Enzo in a grumpy mood at the time, but the short conversation or more like confrontation with Damon, only soured Enzo's mood on the more.

" _Oh, my witch made me aware if how you told her I was desiccating to count down the days until she dies so I could have Elena back. Which is complete bullshit and untrue, me thinking about desiccating had nothing to do with Elena, everything to do with protecting Bonnie and Stefan. I know you told Bonnie I was counting down the days she died as a way to spitefully hurt her. And that fully pisses me off knowing you would intentionally use me to upset her." Damon gave him a steely eyed stare down._

" _Now I would be pissed enough to want to completely kick your ass, along with ripping your heart out of your fucking chest, yet I won't. Consider this your lucky day, Enzo. Because I'm in a excellent mood. I'm on cloud nine right now, because Bonnie Bennett is my new girlfriend and I'm in too great of a mood to even do anything violent to someone, even though you would deserve it." Damon smirked._

 _As an bone flexed in Enzo's jaw at his smirked words._

" _Do yourself a favor, will you. Leave Bonnie the hell alone, stop obsessing over my life, first getting fixated on my relationship with Stefan and now Bonnie, just stop it's sort of creepy. Stay away from us, go out and find someone to love. And for goodness sake, do something else then wallow around in your pathetic, miserable lonely existence trying to drag other people into your misery." Added Damon smugly with arrogance. "It's so unbecoming of you."_

Before Enzo could even think of an retort, Damon had walked away. It was that confrontation in which Damon smugly gloated about his 'victory' in getting Bonnie, while at the same time trashing him, which caused Enzo's resentfulness to Damon to grow and it had been going steady strong ever since.

The bitterness in him keep going as he said. "He always gets his way no matter who he trashes or screw over. It's just this time you happened to be the person he screwed over. No matter what things always manage to fall back into place with him, while others are left behind to suffer. In much of the same way he abandoned you, he abandoned me."

"He abandoned you?" Elena questioned.

""Left me locked in a cage to burn alive so he could save himself, remember."

"Yes, I just thought he was different and had changed back then, at least when it came to me."

"Not changed one bit, still the same him first man he has always been. So you and I both have 'Damon Salvatore abandonment' in common. You just thought you were different enough to change his true selfish nature"

Once again Elena folded her arms over her chest. "Okay, I get it now, I may have made a mistake in that department."

He looked at her.

Elena fumed. "Bonnie on the other hand, I always thought I could count on her too, she proved me so wrong. I never saw her as the type to let a man come between us, especially not Damon. She did not seem to care how much he meant to me, she just went after him. She broke the girl code. She wronged me by stealing Damon away, because she needed the life with him I was suppose to have."

"I liked it better when she would always place me above herself and think about my needs first, because this is what good friends are supposed to do, she decided to kill that the second she got with Damon. It shouldn't matter what she felt for Damon, she should have still thought about my feelings first and place her feelings to him to the side and leave him alone. To find another man to be with. All of a sudden she decides she to push me under the ground for him? She took Damon who was rightfully mine and I'm starting to hate her for it."

"You should feel such a way about Bonnie." Enzo arched a brow. "But, are you going to let Damon off the hook?"

"No, he isn't off of the hook." Elena snipped.

"Good to know." Enzo grumbled.

Elena griped as she steamed. "He told me how much he was in love with me, convinced me I had a long term future with him, even promised me forever. I thought for sure out of everyone that I could count of him to be there for me the very minute I woke up from a coma. As soon as the sleeping spell broke I thought he would be there, ready to embrace me so we could go right to living our lives together again. Now, he makes me look like the biggest fool in the world all in the name of my best friend or former best friend with Bonnie."

"What type of man does such a thing, seems like Damon is the type of man. He crushed my faith and trust in him, I'll never view him in the same way again, he will be Damon Salvatore the man who not only decided to screw a childhood friend of mine, but to marry her, and have a child with her as well. When he owed such a life to me. I can't stand the thought of him." As she ended this more tears brimmed in her brown orbs.

Enzo returned. "I'm completely on your side with that one, especially on the not being able to stand Damon part."

She just mumbled something absentmindedly under her breath.

He went to retrieve the photos he had collected which had slipped to the ground. He shuffled through them until he came upon the last picture, studied it for a while before saying. "Maybe you'll wish to take a look at this last one, it might peak your interest."

"I can't stand to see another one of those pictures of them together, I think I get the picture, they're happy and in love, I don't need to see more to be convinced." Elena waved a dismissing hand.

"Well, this one isn't one of them together, it doesn't contain either of them."

"Really? But, you collected it off of their social media page."

"I did just recently."

Elena looked over at Enzo. "Then why would you print it off for me to see, if it's not related to their relationship."

Enzo stated. "It is related to their relationship in a way. This one just taken recently for example is a one of their daughter Autumn. Who is a grown young woman now at eighteen."

This dawned on Elena as the only images she had seen of Damon and Bonnie's child was when she was a baby or a toddler. To discover how she was now eighteen, truly reminded her of how much time had passed by while she was in a coma. And how Damon had moved on to have a wife and a child who was now old enough to grow up. It just made it that much more terribly real how Damon had moved on like she was nothing.

"Would you like to see her for yourself?" Enzo questioned.

"...Yes." Elena replied after some hesitation, as her curiosity got the best of her. Despite the negative feelings in her current situation, she needed to see what Damon's little girl he made with Bonnie looked like all grown up.

So, The British vampire handed her said photo.

When Elena took it, she was immediately blown away and had her breath briefly taken away, in one of those instances in which people reacted when they first laid eyes on an highly attractive or good looking person. And that is what Autumn was, she was an highly attractive person.

In this particular picture, it was clear she was no longer a baby, toddler, or even a kid. But, that she was now grown up, around the ages of either 17 or 18. In this candid picture of her, she was staring right into the camera, giving who ever had taken it a slight smile.

And as Elena stared at this candid, there were no doubts how the girl or woman in it had taken on her parents genes. As Damon was a captivating handsome man and Bonnie was a gorgeously beautiful woman, Elena had to admit. And Autumn Salvatore had been more than blessed by her parents genes.

"When was this taken." Elena asked more to herself than to Enzo.

"Was taken just a few months ago on her eighteenth birthday."

"She just turned eighteen?"

"Autumn Elise Bennett-Salvatore, born on March the 15th 2024." Enzo told her.

Elena just kept observing Autumn Elise Bennett-Salvatore who she now knew was eighteen in it. She still was completely awe struck by how attractive Autumn turned out to be. She was incredibly enchanting and stunning in her beautiful features. Her height was the same as Bonnie's except maybe about a half inch taller, she also had the same petite style frame her mother had.

Her skin was a flawless, smooth shade of brown, with just a shade lighter than Bonnie's. But, it was clear in her skin tone how Autumn had at least one black parent. She had equal physical characteristics and features from both of her parents. And she resembled them both in a way, where any person who saw the faces of Bonnie or Damon, could then connect to how she was their child.

She had the thick, naturally curly hair, which was the same color as Damon's midnight black hair color. Her hair which had loose natural curls, swept down her back and over her shoulders. And although in its natural form, it was clear she had taken great care of it with whatever hair product and hair routine she used.

Although Autumn got her hair color from Damon, it was clear how she had gotten her nose and mouth from Bonnie. Even to the point of her having the same sort of crooked smile Bonnie had often had.

She also had another feature of Damon's, his eyes. Autumn's eyes were softer than Damon's, with a more feminine look to them and while they weren't quite as intense as his eyes were, her eyes were still much like his. And the biggest sign how Damon's seed had no doubt fathered her.

Autumn's eyes were the same icy blue as Damon's, she had the same piercing gaze her Dad had, which could either warm a person or make their blood run cold depending on with emotion and mood caused him and his daughter to gaze at a person a certain way.

This was why Autumn's eyes stood out to Elena the most out of all the other features she had gotten from her parents, because they were so Damon . And they were very striking against the contrast of her brown skin tone. It made her spite how the same piercing blue eyes in which use to make her weak in the knees and her heart pound when they belonged to Damon, now made her feel contempt because they belonged to a eighteen year old he had with another woman.

"They say she is very special, unique, a gift to the supernatural world. The only hybrid of her exact kind, born to a vampire father and a witch mother. And unlike the heretics, she was more with her own, forceful type of magic, born half witch so therefore her body reproduces and makes its own magic and power." Enzo filled her in on the information he knew about Autumn Bennett-Salvatore.

"On her eighteenth birthday, I believe is when her immortality kicked in, so the way you see her now is the way she'll stay forever. They say she is the strongest, most forceful, powerful supernatural force to ever walk on this planet. How she surpassed all of the 'most power evers'" Enzo air quoted "Supernaturals before her. She surpasses every single vampire and every single witch or warlock who ever lived in both vampire abilities and strengths, in witch powers and magic."

"Word is she is so strong, that she's even stronger than The Original vampires." Enzo added.

Elena did a double take. "Stronger than Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah."

Enzo rambled. "Compared to her, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, they are like weaklings which is saying a lot. I heard this along with how even the white oak stake or a regular stake can kill Autumn, that's she's immune to them. Along with some other things which normally subdue or kill normal vampires."

Elena blinked. "How do you know all of this about her exactly?"

"Word of mouth and word on the street. When there's a 'gift' to the supernatural world like the child of the Salvatore vampire and the Bennett witch, then she draws attention and interest from all over the supernatural world and supernatural tongues wag within all sorts of supernatural circles. So, the word gets around even to those not involved directly with the Salvatore-Bennett family." Enzo shrugged.

Elena remained silent as she kept observing the picture.

"Therefore I hear from outside or indirect sources, including from a couple of The Originals, who in passing mentioned how Autumn Bennett-Salvatore was even more stronger than they were. It was in more of a way of them being astonished and impressed by the case of the hybrid. Anyway that's the word indirectly from the source, which is why The Salvatore-Bennett family is a bit of a royalty family in the supernatural world." Enzo sneered.

After a while, Elena put the picture of the eighteen year old Autumn to the side. She was super irked with Bonnie at the moment, because somehow her former friend was able to not just have a child with Damon, but have a child which grew up into this special, unique force which had some supernaturals viewing Damon, Bonnie and their daughter Autumn as royalty. Elena didn't think it was right for it to turn out this way and for Bonnie to have lucked it out like this with Damon.

And now Autumn was the symbol and the remainder of the betrayal from the two people she figured she could always trust. Which meant to Elena she would never consider forgiving Damon for this, for deciding to have a married and long term child with another woman, the child who was now fully grown and an legal adult.

"Have something else you have to tell me." Elena dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well if you really want to know more, there's more on top of all of this which might really grind your gears."

"Might as well go ahead and tell me, not like it could get much worse."

So, Enzo told her with a gruff voice laced with more bitterness how both Damon and Bonnie had thriving careers. He revealed to the doppelganger how Damon had become a billionaire. Which caught Elena completely off guard. She had known Damon to be well off money wise the last she saw him, yet he was never well off enough to be a billionaire. When she questioned how Damon earned enough to be a billionaire. This was when Enzo had revealed to her the part in which Damon had become a fashion designer.

This news threw her off even more, she found it hard to believe how Damon would ever be the type to be invested in a business like fashion or that he would have the expertise enough to be able to pull something like being a fashion designer off. Yet, Enzo assured her how this had been and was the case.

He informed her how Damon had started up his own fashion business for men, under the name 'Salvatore.' And how over the years Damon had either over seen all of the fashion designs in his business, had designed the fashion himself, or had control of the types of fashion his business company made and sold in some way.

Letting her know how the 'Salvatore' brand had sold everything in male fashion from formal wear such as suits,tuxedos, and dress shirts. To more casual clothing in pants, jeans, and casual shirts of different styles. Damon's male brand included dress shoes and accessories for men such as watches or cologne. And even included underwear and underclothing for men.

Enzo let her know how Damon's brand had grown to sell clothing and fashion for men all across the world, in over one hundred countries. And how over the many years, the _Salvatore_ brand had become a booming success thus turning Damon into a billionaire.

And to take away all doubt on how he was telling the truth, Enzo showed her the watch which was on his wrist. The watch was black, with gold trim around the edges, including the circular part of it, the numbers and hands on the watch were also gold. Elena judged it to be a very fine looking make watch.

So, Enzo let her in on how the watch he was currently wearing was indeed a watch sold under the _Salvatore_ brand and how it had cost it close to five hundred dollars. She knew that some watches among other things could be expensive, depending on which brand it was, and the _Salvatore_ brand appeared to be for those with expensive taste or either those who could afford to buy it. Even though Enzo has stated how there were some things under the brand which were priced at lower more affordable prices.

However, it wasn't actually how much the watch was in itself, as much as Elena wondered why Enzo would buy a five hundred dollar watch from a man he resented in Damon.

"I'm no fan of the man, but he or those in his company do have a eye for fashion." Was what Enzo simply said.

Still even when she had been informed of how Damon had been the head of _Salvatore_ for many years now, she never took him to be ambitious enough to run the business he was running or the care enough to keep it going for as long as it appeared to have been going. Then again perhaps it was just a sign that she didn't know Damon like she thought she did or perhaps it was just a sign of how much he had changed while she was in her coma.

When she got more curious despite herself over the business Damon was in charge of, Enzo pulled out his smartphone to show her. Elena noticed how much more technology advanced some of the features and computing within the phone was, compared to the phones she had twenty five years ago. Which was considered the most advanced phones at the time.

But then again, she thought of course computers and phones would develop a lot in a two decade timelapse. On the phone, the internet was pulled up, allowing her to do a google search for Damon. Where it was confirmed to her that he was indeed a fashion designer and the head of the company with his last name Salvatore. Damon's net worth was about 1.9 Billion dollars and he was currently, his company was among the most top five best selling male fashion line in the entire world.

It seemed like _Salvatore_ had just become one of those types of clothing brands on the level of _Versace._ Which Elena discovered not only made him rich, but made him world famous, from all of the results the google search pulled up on him, Including many articles about him and his brand. As well as some images of him at fashion events over the years.

Despite her being shocked on Damon's style of business he choose to go into, him being a fashion designer would have been something she would be more than willing to get adjusted to, especially since the result was Damon becoming a billionaire. Damon the billionaire would have really helped her jump back into her life with him in her post coma state. She would have been more than eager and excited to help herself to some of his billions. Would have imagined Damon spending some of his billions on her.

Of course though, it couldn't, wouldn't, and wasn't going to be this way, all because instead of waiting for her, Damon had gotten into a relationship with Bonnie, leading him to marry Bonnie. Which meant it was Bonnie who was reaping the rewards of having a husband who was a billionaire. Elena knew Damon would be using some of his billions to shower Bonnie with gifts or to pamper her, which made her all the more bitter towards the pair of them.

She wanted to know about Bonnie's career path and how Bonnie had made her living in the last couple of decades. Because to Elena she might as well, since she came this far in being caught up on all that had went down while she was gone. So instead of asking Enzo what Bonnie did for a living, she just searched for it on his phone.

And the internet search resulted in telling her how Bonnie was an author. Unlike with Damon, Bonnie's career path didn't surprise Elena nearly as much. She had recalled vividly how in the latter part of their high school years, how the Bennett woman still in her teens at the time, mentioned how she wanted to be a professional author and make money by writing books to the public.

And Bonnie confirmed this at Whitmore, when she took several classes which would help her strengthen and hone in her skills as a writer. And had majored in English Literature. Still even after some graduated from college, they didn't always find success in getting careers in what they majored from.

Bonnie, however was opposite of those people, therefore had went full steam ahead in following through with her wishes to become a professional writer. And as Elena saw in the internet search, she had not only followed through with becoming one, but her career as a professional writer was a booming success and then some.

From the looks of it, Bonnie was a world renowned and very famous author of fictional works and books. Over her twenty year or so career, the Bennett woman had about fifty books and novels which had developed into _New York Times #1 Best Sellers_ and there were also about twenty nine addition novels under the Bennett name or Bennett-Salvatore name which although didn't hit number one, was still in the top five in selling copies on the _New York Times Best Seller_ list.

Which meant with all of the millions upon millions upon millions of book titles and novels she had sold over the years, that Bonnie's net worth was around six hundred million dollars, not as much as Damon's net worth, but far from anything to squeeze at. Plus, it was more than Elena or anyone else's net worth she had known in her lifetime. And Elena wished for a job where she could even earn as half as much as Bonnie had earned.

Searching through Elena saw how Bonnie was a world famous author, who had fans and book clubs all over the world. And who also had articles written about her that was focused on her career. It also seemed Bonnie had won some awards for her writing over the years.

But, there was something which really caught Elena's eye, it was pictures from a movie event that had just happened in the last of May, towards the end of May. This particular website she had clicked on, had many photos from the recent red carpet movie premiere event. The thing was that this wasn't just any unrelated premiere event Elena had just happened to come across. This event was _completely_ related to Bonnie and in Damon in some way because of the relation to Bonnie.

As Elena read through she saw how the movie of the premier was called _Pure Anomaly,_ which seemed like to be one of those highly anticipated movies people couldn't wait to come out so they could go and see it. And the movie had been adapted from a certain novel and then carried over on the big screen for a live action, film version of it. And this was where the connection to Bonnie had come in.

Because the book the movie had adapted from, was Bonnie's book. Bonnie was the author of _Pure Anomaly_ , which apparently was popular and well written enough for some movie studio to try make a movie out of it.

This event of the Premiere of this movie had taken place in LA and there were red carpet pictures of the cast, actors, actresses, directors, and producers which played part in the movie. Yet, the only people Elena was focused on were the two in which she personally knew.

Which was the ones of Damon and Bonnie, as the film was based off of Bonnie's book, she had been one if the main focuses, if not the main focus of all of the photographers who were at the premiere to snap pictures of the celebrities and cast members of the movie who had arrived there on the red carpet.

There were several pictures of Bonnie, either by herself or with Damon on the red carpet right next to her, as the both of them smiled at the camera. Looking like one of those Hollywood star featured couples.

Bonnie had were an elegant black dress which had hugged her curves, yet managed to be classy at the same time. Her hair was worn in long, stylish braids, around a face of flawlessly applied makeup. Her green eyes lit up into the camera, as she looked the part of the woman who was on top of the world, on cloud nine, and had everything going for her. And it was no wonder she would feel that way, if a novel of hers had been so successful that Hollywood decided to pick it up and make it into a movie for the whole world to see.

In her dress, Bonnie looked alluring, gorgeous in beautiful perfection. As far as Damon was, he had been crisply dressed, in a sharp suit, the type most men wore in such red carpet events. Elena wondered in the back of her if whether or not the suit Damon had wore, was one of his own design under the _Salvatore_ brand name.

All she knew was how he looked damn good in the suit. Looking breathtakingly handsome as he had always been, being how these red carpet photos was just taken recently some weeks ago. His eyes were still the same intense,piercing gaze. And yet Elena could see, even in the red carpet photos she could see how he only had eyes for Bonnie now.

As some snaps the photographers had taken, captured him looking at her, in her black dress. Either staring at her in the way a proud, supportive husband would stare at his wife. Or eyeing her down as if he worshipped the ground she walked on and couldn't wait to get her alone so he could tear her dress off and have his way with her. WIth her face going into deep frowns as she views these red carpet photos, Elena shook her head.

Then she observed something about Bonnie, these pictures had been taken just last month and yet.

"She doesn't look like she has aged at all." Spoke Elena after a while.

"Oh, you mean Bonnie." Enzo guessed.

"She doesn't look hardly even a day older said I saw her last over twenty six years ago." Observed Elena.

"Hmmm, could be for a number of reasons, but one of the biggest ones is because she happens to be immortal." Enzo mumbled.

"Immortal?" Elena's eyes widened. "Bonnie is immortal now."

Explained Enzo. "Don't know exactly of all the details or how it happened. Yet, from what I overheard she became an immortal witch some time around the point she was engaged to Damon."

Balked Elena. "She would choose to be immortal, even while knowing her death is the only way I was suppose to break out of the spell Kai placed on me…..I don't wish for her to have died in order for me to wake. Yet, her being immortal meant I could have spent some time locked in a coma."

Confirmed Enzo. "A hell of a lot more time than sixty years for sure."

"So, what would have happened if you did not find a witch to break Kai's curse. Bonnie would have just been immortal, letting me spend forever under his spell or something?" Elena questioned with confusion.

"Wasn't just her, you know. Damon seemed more than willing to agree to the terms of her immortality, even though it could have meant you spending an eternity in a coffin. All because he wanted to have Bonnie to himself forever." Enzo implied coolly.

With that, Elena didn't have much of a response. She just returned to viewing the internet through Enzo's phone. More searches showed how _Pure Anomaly_ had been number one in theaters for six weekends in a row and it had pulled in over six hundred million in ticket sales. So as it appeared fans of Bonnie's novel, along with general audiences had rushed to see the movie made after Bonnie's book.

And then there was even some Oscar buzz around the movie, which included the potential of Bonnie getting nominated or the film getting nominated for _Best Screenplay Adaptation_. Something in which Elena might not have minded congratulating her on, if it wasn't for the fact she had taken Damon away.

Yet, shel added to her of her headache was how scrolling through the internet, she learned about how Damon and Bonnie were not only popular and famous individual, but that they were also popular and famous together. Because two people who were successful, world famous, and world renowned being together in a romantic relationship always got the attention of the public and always had created buzz from tons of people.

Elena recalled how she had some favorite celebrity or publicly favorite couplings and pairs. The type which drew attention, or created buzz, or was an focus in the public's eyes, including the media's.

And as it turned out, Damon and Bonnie appeared to be one of those celebrity couples, who had a big following. Who had a ton of attention from the eyes in the public, therefore plenty of people who real life shipped the two in a way or were fans of them as a pairing together. And they also appeared to be in the constant spotlight of the media, from the various photos and pictures taken from the paparazzi of them in different places and times out and about.

Bonnie had gained it all and then some. Gained the man, gained the husband,gained giving birth to a special kid, gained the perfect happy domestic family, gained a successful career and even gain fame along with millions of fans all over the world due to her novels and written work.

And her gaining it all, sparked from her being what Elena considered a boyfriend stealer. Yet, Bonnie seemed to have no guilt at all, from what Elena observed of stealing said boyfriend in Damon. And this incensed Elena towards the green eyed witch.

Nor did Damon seem to feel any type of remorse for tossing her to the side, so that he could hook up with, then knock up the woman who had been her friend since childhood and this made her sick to her stomach towards the man who although she was very upset at, couldn't help herself but to still be in love with.

Absolutely disgusted she turned away from the phone.

"Look at them having it all and everything. All the two of them could ever wish for, getting everything that is requested of them. Having opportunities for fame and riches thrown at their feet as if it's their right to have them. Living their lives together in carefree bliss, when one of them has done nothing to earn it." Enzo spoke incredulously. "And have a notch for screwing people over, it's quite unfair."

"It is unfair. Why do they get to live the life they do when it leaves me out in the dark." Elena pouted. "Bonnie just had to think of herself when she confronted Damon about desiccating, if she would have just let things be, then he could have still been in a coffin next to mine instead of next to her. But, because she had to be selfish I get left with the short end of the stick. Completely unfair."

"Are you going to leave out Damon's part in all of this. Even if he had changed his mind on the desiccation deal, he didn't exactly have to chase after her like a dog, bang her and then decide to marry her." Enzo bemused.

"Yeah, tell me about it, You don't have to convince me to be angry at him because I am. He isn't off the hook by any means. Damon made decisions for himself at my complete expense." Her pout turned more downward.

"As well as you should feel outraged about his misdeeds actions towards you." Enzo put in.

"He left my life in complete shambles." Elena groaned.

Enzo simmered. "Much like how he left my life in shambles as he left me in that building to burn alive, It is just what Damon Salvatore does in selfishness of himself."

Elena pressed a hand to her forehead, she suddenly could feel a headache coming on. Guessed it had to do with the stress of finding out how the two people she thought she could trust the most, were the two people she couldn't trust much at all.

Elena wondered. "How much longer are we going to stay in New York for?"

"Maybe a week or so, maybe slightly more than that. Depends on some stuff, including how much time it takes to gather up yourself up from the ordeal of breaking out of the sleeping beauty spell." Enzo garbled.

"Well, the sooner the better, so hopefully no more longer than a week, then can you and I go to Virginia."

"Believe it or not, Virginia is our exact next location once we leave from this city in about a week or so."

The brunette poked out her lip, like a spoil child who didn't get their way after being use to getting their way for most of their life. "Great, because I wish to catch them all off guard once they see how the spell has been broken on me. I'm sure it will be unexpected since as you said they didn't bother to try and put a way to wake me out of the coma. How shocked will they be when I pop up there."

They will be shocked alright, Enzo thought to himself.

She added resentfully. "Especially Damon and Bonnie, because once I get there, I'm going to lay into them hard. And let both of them know how upset and angry I feel about their romance. Tell them how they have betrayed me, how I don't agree with what they did to me at all and how I'll never forgive either of them for it. I'm going to show them exactly how I feel."

"Sure, one of the first things you will do when you get back to the South is reunite with Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline. Of course Damon and Bonnie will be at the forefront of your interest in who you wish to see again after a twenty year hiatus in a coma." Enzo commented.

With a nod she pressed her lips into a grim line.

Enzo put in. "However, you won't be confronting them or actually letting them know how angry and upset you are with them."

A perplexed Elena looked on. "Wait, I'm not?."

"Instead of allowing them to be aware of your true feelings, you're going to go down there and suggest to the two of them that you have no problems at all with their romantic union." The British vampire subtly ordered.

"Are you joking, there's no way I'm going to do that." Elena voiced with irritation.

"Hear me out, Miss Gilbert, first of all you will go there and act completely shocked to discover them together, as in you'll behave like you didn't learn it from me at all and that seeing them in your post coma state is the first time you will learn of their romantic union."

Now in utter confusion as where Enzo was going with all of this, she narrowed her eyes towards the British vampire. "I'm sorry what."

He muttered on, filling her in on the plan which was in his head. "Once your initial shock wears off, you'll then let Damon and Bonnie be fully aware of how you have no problem with their union and even will give them your blessing."

She scoffed in bafflement. "Are you out of your mind or did someone shoot you up with vervain to prevent you from thinking? Because something must be wrong with your rational if you ever believe I'll approve of those two being together or that I'll ever be okay with it."

"Elena, If you would just…."

"If I would just what, be fine with the man I have been in love with for years deciding to hook up with my child ho…"

"I didn't say you had to be okay with it, I said you could _pretend_ to be fine with it." Enzo cut off her rant.

Elena shook her head. "Excuse me, you are saying I should pretend to go to them and make them believe I'm fine with this situation, what logical sense does that make?"

Enzo shrugged. "You might be able to pull it off if you are a great actress."

"You want me to pull off faking feelings I really don't feel and approving of something I really don't approve of as some grand plan of yours." Her tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"Exactly." Enzo applied as if what was brewing in his mind was the best idea in the world.

"Bonnie spread her legs for Damon, he of his own free will stuck his dick inside of her." Elena creudly bellowed as the image of the two of them doing just that made her cringe on the inside. "And you say I'm suppose to go up to them, pretend like you had nothing to do with getting me from a coma, so I attempt some acting for the sake of pretending I'm not only okay with their relationship, but I also approve of them, including their marriage together, all because you believe you have some grand plan to get back at Damon or something. Really. You think it would work out."

Enzo insisted. "It will work if, if you would just get along with them."

Elena tuned up her face. "Like I'll say to them, 'I give you my blessing', how absurd."

The British vampire puffed out a breath. "Of course you could go right down there, immediately get your feelings off of your chest, by unleashing your anger on the pair of them."

"Which is the very first course of action I going to take once I land back in Mystic Falls."

"Then whatever contentfulness you feel won't at unleashing your anger won't last long, you either won't feel any better or you'll feel even worse."

"And? So?"

Enzo bombarded her slyly. "And, my prediction is how Damon and Bonnie will say the right things to you, tell you the right things. They'll give you a little pat on the head, say something about how they were sorry how they hurt you and blah, blah, blah."

She had nothing to say to this.

He continued on with his sly bombardment. "They will claim to be sorry about hurting you, I'm sure but that's about it. Otherwise than those words, they will still take the actions of being together and being married. Do you believe they'll break up or divorce knowing how it impacts you, you'd think they are going to romantically seperate if they saw how much their union bothered you?"

She jutted out her chin. "If they truly cared about me then they would break apart to spare my feelings, however I won't hold my breath for that to happen and it still wouldn't change how they _happened_ in the first place."

"Just as you going to confront them immediately once you see them won't change their relationship. No matter how much it bothers or upsets you, they aren't going to divorce or separate, they will remain together even after it's clear how they upset and hurt you."

Her hands balled into fists as tears came into her eyes once more.

Enzo played on her feelings, even as he still fumed some himself. "Or you could choose to hear me out, give me a chance to tell you about my scheme, a scheme that if you go along with, will turn out to be a lot more satisfying than a temporary venting of your outrage towards them could provide. My way will allow you to have a part in payback in a way which will be much more enjoyable for you. They maybe still together either way, but I promise you if you will go along with my scheme, then it would be like a grenade thrown in to blow up their perfect little life."

Although she knew Enzo as playing on her feelings, the part of her anger and upset towards Damon and Bonnie's union, pushed the curious part of her peaked her interest. "What is this scheme you're preferring to?"

"Depends on whether or not you choose just to go and vent to them of your true feelings. Or if you go along with my idea in letting them believe you're fine with their marriage. Then I can tell you about my scheme." A wicked glint entered into his eyes.

"Your scheme doesn't involve anyone getting hurt does it? Because even if I'm in a foul, sour mood currently, I do not want anyone of them getting physically hurt or killed or anything in relation to that. Not Damon or even Bonnie." Elena frowned somewhat doubtfully.

"Relax." Enzo hand up his hands. "My scheme has zero to do with either of them getting physically hurt or me trying to kill them. This is more about striking them where it hurts emotionally."

"Um….I." Elena paused.

Enzo added. "An eye for an eye correct? You feel betrayed, you feel hurt. It's only fair if they feel your hurt and the main way to make them understand that is to strike at them on an emotional level. Your call though, I won't force you into something you don't wish to do."

Elena gave it a good long thought, perhaps she should have just disregarded Enzo, plus whatever so called scheme he claimed he was brewing up. Just deal with confronting Damon and Bonnie about how wronged she felt and leave it at that.

But, then the part of her which was angry, outraged, bitter, resentful, jealous and betrayed overtook her thought and feelings process. What if Enzo was correct and they just went with the standard 'sorry for hurting you but' line. Elena admitted to herself that she wouldn't really feel much better afterwards, especially since in the end, the two of them would still be together, with their perfect marriage, life and family, while still remaining in love. Therefore leaving her out in the cold and with the short end of the stick. She imagined how difficult if would be to always be in Mystic Falls to always see them together, and always be reminded of their betrayal of her.

And this carried her over the the mindset of wanting someone else to feel the pain she felt. Sort of like how a person who got cheated on then slept with someone else as a way to get back at the partner in the relationship who had cheated on them. And although those situations and hers didn't exactly fit into that particular 'have sex with another person as revenge for being cheated on' category, she did feel like Damon had cheated on her with Bonnie, because she still considered herself dating Damon when she went into her coma and again the coma to her didn't excuse him for getting with her best friend of all people.

This is why she found herself leaning more towards Enzo's scheme, wanting Damon to feel the pain she did. "Maybe, I will hear you out after all, but it all depends on whatever ideas you have in which you want me to help you carry out."

His expression changed to a gloating one of victory, he had her exactly where he wanted her. "Is that a yes then? Are you agreeing to my schemes of getting back at those who wrong and betrayed you in the worse way?"

"You've convinced me…..yes I'll go along with your schemes, I'll even fake at being alright with their relationship. " Resentment combined with spitefulness took Elena over. She didn't want either Damon or Bonnie physically harmed, however she did want them to still pay for wronging her. "Just as long as the both of receive some sort of payback for making me hurt this way, as long as Bonnie sees why it should always be 'chicks before dicks, instead of her willingly steal my boyfriend away."

Enzo smugly smirked, he may not have been able to sabotage Damon's relationship with Bonnie all of those years ago, when he had eagerly told Bonnie about Damon's desiccation, with the intention of ruining the way she had viewed Damon and therefore in his envy of the eldest Salvatore having such a loyal friend in the green eyed Bennett, therefore ending a close important relationship in Damon's life.

He truly didn't believe that Damon deserved to have such a bonding, close relationship and a person who was ride and die for him like Bonnie had been. Not while Enzo himself had a long life of abandonment, rejection, and loneliness. Something he blamed in large part on Damon abandoning him to burn alive all of those years ago.

His plan to sabotage Damon's image, while sticking it to Bonnie for standing by the man had fallen to the wayside when Damon returned from New York romantically involved with Bonnie. And ever since then the blue eyed vampire had been romantically linked with Bonnie for the last twenty five years. Yet, this necessarily didn't mean Enzo didn't completely give up on the idea of sabotaging one of Damon's most valuable personal relationships. He had failed at doing it through getting Bonnie to emotionally abandon the Salvatore, failed at ending their relationship for good overall.

Due to Elena being now a willing participant is his scheme to stick it to Damon, his wishes to sabotage the life of Damon through his relationship with Bonnie was renewed. Even if it was sabotaging in a different manner than just having Bonnie turn her back on Damon forever. He still had a way to do it, through Elena who seemed willing now to let him use her in his payback plans, as she clearly wanted Damon as well as Bonnie to hurt as she was hurting from their romantic union.

"I'm on your side, Elena Gilbert. No one understands your sense of abandonment more than me." He slowly started, glad to find a partner to go along with him. All you have to do is trust me, follow my instructions, and do what I request for you to do. I will fill you in on all of everything as we go along. What's important for you to keep in mind through it all is how I'm on your side, all you'll have to do is believe in my plans."

Although she was well aware of how Enzo was obviously self serving himself in some manner, due to his vendetta against Damon, and how this vendetta was the reason he had dragged her into his need to get vengeance on Damon. Elena brushed it to the side, putting it in the category of not caring if Enzo wanted to get back at Damon or not. Nor did she feel bothered about exactly why he wanted to stick it to the man who use to be her boyfriend.

The thoughts of her mind, along with how she felt was that if Damon didn't care enough about her not to put his dick in Bonnie Bennett her best friend, if Damon didn't care enough about staying faithful to her or keeping his promise of forever.

Then Elena decided she wasn't going to care about how Damon would be affected by whatever was brewing inside of Enzo's mind. Nor did she care at all about how Bonnie would be negatively impacted by it. Right now she was just focused on herself, her outraged feelings and how she felt betrayed by Damon and Bonnie both. She was in spiteful, bitter mode now, wanting the pair of them to feel what it's like to be wronged and betrayed by someone they trusted, so they could understand how she felt.

'Me,Me,Me'. Was the current entire thought process of Elena Gilbert.

"My life is over, My life is ruined, My life is broken, I'll never recover from those two starting a romance together, Damon crushed me by breaking his promise, he's always only suppose to put me above all other people, he made me believe he always would, yet he didn't." A dejected Elena whined. Remembering how he had once said to her, he would always pick her over Bonnie.

She didn't like how he he said it at the time, because she believed Bonnie had died at the hands of Klaus at the time. Yet, now Elena wished he had followed through with those words, because in the end him picking Bonnie over her, was the worse action he could ever take against her in all the years she knew Damon Salvatore.

Enzo made sure the sympathetic tone came through his voice. "You're life isn't over unless you allow them to make it over. You may feel like your life is broken into pieces, but if you follow me by my side, I'll guarantee to assist you in putting the pieces of your life back together, fixing what Damon Salvatore smashed into bits."

She thought about how Enzo, not Damon, Bonnie or any of the others had been the one to set into motion breaking her out of the sleeping spell Kai had placed on her. "At least someone is looking out for me." She implied of Enzo.

"Right, me." Said Enzo.

With that, all Elena could do in her grief and anger was fall to her knees as she proceeded to break down into hysterical sobs.

Maneuvering himself awkwardly, Enzo bent down next to her on the floor, patted her head as his way of comforting her. "Aw, there,there." He went as his tone was filled with pity, even as his eyes lit up with the potential of how Elena Gilbert was really going to come in handy for him.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK.**

 **This chapter didn't involve much actual Bamon as far as scenes really involving the two of time having one on one time, or sharing dialogue/conversation, and it didn't have much present day or up to date interaction scenes with the two of them. As this first chapter was needed to set up the first of the story from here on out.**

 **This was meant to catch you up on the timeline of their relationship and all that happened in their life during the time jump of the 25 years between what happened in "Inseparable" and what is now and will now happen in the present day of this story. Catching up on their timeline was done through the summary in the first part of this chapter, then through the third person view of Enzo revealing to Elena the progress of Bamon's relationship while she was under the coma spell.**

 **Which brings me to the next point, as I know this chapter had a lot of Enzo/Elena in it over Damon and Bonnie actually interacting, and I know some might not be able to set those two, lol. But, even though this chapter featured much of those two, it was still about seeing Damon and Bonnie's romance and the progression of their relationship from an outsider perspective.**

 **These was done strictly from the POV of Enzo/Elena, to see into their thought process and how they feel, as a way to set up the premise of this fanfiction going forward, as well as to built a base for the plot for this story. But, this is a pro Bamon story all the way, and of course will be super supportive of their relationship!**

 **There will be lots more Bamon one on one scenes, interactions and dialogue starting in the next chapter. As well as showing attention to their present day/current life and all that it involves. There will be focus on their dynamics and relationships with the other characters in the story, including their daughter Autumn.**

 **Autumn will be a big part of this story since she is there child. And there will be a lot of focus on building her as a character and letting you know what she is all about.**

 **As you could see, I mentioned Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills. I was a big fan of Sleepy Hollow, before the writers completely ruined it with their sidelining of Abbie. And I especially loved Abbie and her dynamic with Ichabod, while being an Ichabbie fan!**

 **So, they will be involved in this story with the twist of them being supernaturals themselves. And there's a chance I might feature some characters from other shows, to cross them over into this story.**

 **Because of this there will be two women who are named the same in this story. There is Abbie Mills from Sleepy Hollow and then there will be Abby, Bonnie's mother. To prevent from the confusion on who is who, when the name is spelled "Abbie" it will always be preferring to the character from Sleepy Hollow and when the name is spelled "Abby" it is always going to prefer to Bonnie's mother.**

 **Thank you for reading this story. Please let me know what you think about it, your feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
